Deals with Demons
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: Demons are not something to be trifled with, but the oncoming destruction of Krypton tested even Alura's morality and she summoned one to help her, for an interesting price. But the planet still burned, though there's something different about our familiar blond hero. Really bad at summaries, sorry. AlurLane, General Danvers, more in future. Demon AU of Supergirl
1. Chapter 1

LW: Well this is new, Demon AU for the win :D Also a slight break from OP, don't worry the next chapter should still arrive on schedule, and if not then the following Sunday. Now this is inspired by a GeneralDanvers (aka Alex/Astra) fic called 'What to Do with a Demon' by Kendrickhier from AO3, if you're reading this on FF then I have no idea if it's over there too, sorry I just don't get my Supergirl fanfiction from that site as often these days.

One last thing, this is part prologue, then we bounce around season 1's plot, not all of it just the relevant parts. I guess you could call it world building but that sounds way too intentional.

Deals with Demons

 _Krypton_

' _ **Watashi ga ēteru no sonzai o kiite, watashi wa saitei no fuka-sa de kyōtei o shi, watashi no chi wa watashi no ito no shirushi to shite watashi no denwa ni kotae, anata no kakaku ni namae o tsukemasu**_ _ **'**_

Alura bites her lip in concentration, though a faint bubble of amusement surfaces when she imagines what her linguist tutor would think to know her lessons would be used to summon a demon, given she was from Tameran she'd probably laugh her shapely ass off. Still there was purpose to her little paddle into demonology, the reports the council had been given were grave, the planet's core was losing stability, she guessed they had at most a decade before the damage was publicly noticeable and also near irreversible. Currently they were suppressing the information so as to not cause a panic but it also seemed they were fine with just ignoring it the same as the general public, which was how she got to such a severe option.

Sighing she looks down at the geometrically accurate pentagram as well as it's exactly copied runes running along it's rim (so she was a perfectionist, she wanted this to work) and hoped she had read everything correctly, Astra was the all tongue speaker of the 2, 24 languages fluent compared to Alura's 9, but she knew her big sis (by 5 minutes as Astra used to constantly point out) had little impulse control and on the highly likely chance this didn't work the idiot would do something stupid, getting herself in trouble and dragging Alura down with her. No this had to be her, the bloody dagger sitting in the centre of the circle ensured it and now all she needed to do was call the demon to Krypton

' _**Come to me, Hell's General Luci'**_

There was a slight flash of the runes but other than that she got nothing, the usually calm and collected judge was clenching her fists tight enough her nails drew blood, just to avoid lashing out and breaking something

'A woman, didn't expect that but it's definitely a welcome change' an amused female voice purrs, causing Alura to quickly spin around to see a woman sitting on her chair with her feet resting on the table. She was much darker than most on Krypton, with short black hair and wearing combat boots similar to the kind her sister refuses to remove when she come visit, mostly because she knows it pisses off the neat freak in Zor-El even more than her ignoring of rules annoys Alura. It was only her position that enabled the kryptonian to see them though as the rest of her was covering in a similar outfit to Alura's usual _'work clothes'_ as Astra calls her robes which confused her, was this being a warrior or a mediator? And what was she doing in her chair? She tried reading the woman's face but ended up getting lost in eyes of strongest blood red, with jet black sclera, as well as a crooked grin that showed off needle like teeth 'Hello darling'

'How, how did you get there? You shouldn't be there' Alura asks in confusion, the woman sighing before she fades away

'Happy now?' she replies standing in the circle 'Good quality with the symbols, most people can't even make the circle right never mind the pentagram, I approve' she gives a double thumbs up, which really just continued to confuse the Kryptonian 'So what does the delicious human want?' she asks with a smirk

'I'm not human, I'm Kryptonian' Alura corrects, while she didn't think herself a bigot like some of her fellow citizens, it did ruffle her personal pride to be considered anything else, at least the demon didn't call her a Daxamite 'And you didn't explain how you got out'

Luci raises her hand defensively, but she still smiles 'Calm down darling, not expecting anything other than human to be able to summon me, I'm impressed though. As for the other thing, illusions and invisibility, I've been standing here since you called my name, can't leave the circle after all' seeing the question in the alien's eyes she shrugs and answers 'I have to get my entertainment somewhere. So what did you want from me?' she asks

Alura straightens her spine and calms her features 'I need you, to save my planet'

The maniacal laughter was not what she expected, so that was 2 minutes of awkwardness she was never going to get back before the demon regained her composure 'Whoa, you Kryptons don't asks for much do you? Fix a whole planet? Sorry kid even I don't have that kind of power, not even the 4 Great Satans do' she lips curls into a feral smirk 'I can ensure your family survives this catastrophe though' she offers, watching the emotions play out on Alura's face: a sense of duty battling with her love of her family, mostly her sister as her and Zor-El was really friends at best and the marriage was the standard betrothal common to Krypton and Daxam.

'Fine, what do you want?'

'So many things' the demon purrs her hand passing over the protections as if they weren't there 'But don't worry you and your family will survive this rock's destruction, and I'll exact my pound of flesh as they say' her teeth flash 'she'll be much more than a pound though'

'What are you…' Alura begins but before she can blink Luci was in her personal space, hands gripping her hips and their cores pressed together

'I've agreed to the deal, but I can't get my payment from the cage you built. Don't worry darling, you might just enjoy it. I've been told I'm very good at this' her nose crinkles in amusement as Alura's eyes widen, feeling something that really shouldn't be there _'And to think I nearly let snake eyes handle this'_

Alura never even tried to summon the demon again after that night, knowing that while tricksters they were bound to their deals, so she knew her family was safe. This meant she was able to raise Kara without having to worry about the morality of bringing her into a doomed world, though a small part of her hoped Krypton's scientists would be able to find a way to halt the destruction if nothing else it wasn't exactly helped by the continued blissful ignorance the rest of the council held on the matter.

Sending Astra to the Phantom Zone tore at her heart and soul and for once wondered if Luci would be able to twist their deal, after all Astra was off the doomed Krypton she was just trapped in a prison in the Phantom Zone instead. The hardest part was looking at Kara for the month following Astra's arrest and imprisonment, the girl was still very much a child but the intellect both on paper and even just in those crystal blue eyes still shocked and worried her, she hadn't wanted to use her own child like that but Astra had found out about Krypton and like she predicted that fateful night had flown off the handle and done something stupid. Kara was the only person who would be able to contact Astra, so tricking her into getting her to come home was too easy for such a painful decision, especially when she was sure she could see in Kara's face the girl knew she'd been used.

Watching Kara escape in the pod was a final blow, the world was falling apart around her but at least her daughter was safe, free from the death that was now awaiting her. It was then she froze realising the problem with her deal: the demon promised her family would be safe, but she didn't think it said she would be. While she held herself strongly as she watched the pod disappear inside she was falling apart, not expecting Zor-El as he held her comfortingly stick her with something, her blurred vision missing the crimson eyes and crooked grin on the man's face as he picked her up and carried her back into the lab.

' _ **This body would do, this one will fulfil my orders while he still lives'**_

 _Earth_

Kara Danvers was a completely ordinary teenager, she didn't see auras, nope, no siri. She also didn't have super strength, flight, laser vision and the uncanny ability to know when people were lying and convincing them to spill their soul to her either. What she did have was a strange allergy (almost looked like 2nd degree burns) to silver, but since coming to earth her Kryptonian physiology seemed to negate it for the most part. This did though lead to Jeremiah adding along side the lead glasses that regulated her super senses, a beautifully crafted bracelet made of pure silver with designs taken from home, which Kara loved and never was without unless her powers were out, in which case it's disappearance would clue the others in to make keep an eye out for anything that could harm Kara. Also the less said about how there would be flecks of red in her blue eyes when she experienced high emotions the better.

The ability to sense bonds was one too strange for her to even mention to another person, after all she couldn't really say to the people who took her in that even when they were close and looked to be enjoying each others company their auras were distinctly separate, then again so were her parents so maybe it was the same here on earth. The fact Alex's bond linked her ' _beyond the stars_ ' confused her but again, she wasn't going to talk with anyone about it because she had enough crazy shit to deal with, especially when a scary man came to the house and his aura mingled better with Eliza's than her own husband's.

Her 1st meeting with Miss Grant threw her for a moment as her senses picked up things she probably shouldn't know, like the stylised ' _ **L**_ ' that's tail curled back and entwined itself until it formed a serpent's hood over the letter, branded on her wrist, one that matched Kara's own perfectly. She didn't ask what deal she made to get her mark, what she asked ' _ **her**_ ' for, but she wasn't going divulge her secrets that easily either. Still Cat caught her interest and despite the plan Kara didn't hold back her skills or achievements, at least the relevant ones, having 3 PhD's wasn't something she was going to mention or else the words _**'Grossly over-qualified'**_ would leave the older woman's lips and she'd be thrown out and Kara could already see she was going to like it here. So instead she emphasized her loyalty, determination and enthusiasm, something which she noticed curled Cat's lip if only for a moment before RBF returned and she was dismissed, with orders to be back for 8 sharp outside her office with her morning coffee. Kara wasn't sure how she lasted until she left to cheer, nor how she managed to actually walk rather than fly back to Alex's.

She loved the Danvers and she knew they did so much to keep her safe, even if they were putting a lot of pressure on the girl she saw as her big sis, but they didn't understand her position, neither did Kal because he was basically a human with her powers, she had a purpose like all Kryptonians, she'd failed her promise in protecting Kal and then the humans and her baby cousin were stopping her from fulfilling her purpose, to take down threats and help people (just like her aunt), she knew the military was not an option for someone like her, but being a hero, that was something she could be. This was actually the only reason she didn't expect a _thanks for saving my ass_ from Alex when she finally did something epic and stopped that plane from crashing down and killing everyone, because she wanted something to happen, anything that would push her to finally embrace her purpose.

Entering the DEO wasn't as much of a betrayal as she'd expected, probably because she was keeping parts of herself secret too, but other than being reintroduced to the scary black man from her childhood, this time as Alex's boss, she was strangely okay with everything and with a consultant position with the DEO meant she was getting a little extra on the side simply for being a really smart alien, plus she had help when dealing with threats both alien and human, thanks to Alex being her usual stubborn self and getting Hank to see it worked better this way than how they ran things previously.

Meeting Lucy was interesting to say the least, the woman stood out amongst humans, not only for being able to give as good as she got from the military grunts Kara had seen but even compared to women like Alex and maybe even Astra she was badass. Then there was also the fact Kara felt drawn to the small human, she felt like ' _Ukr_ ' which confused her as she'd never felt that before, she was supposed to, back on Krypton or even here with the Danvers before Jeremiah left but here with Lucy she felt it and it confused her as much as it intrigued her.

Though it worried her that when she finally met her as Kara rather than Supergirl, she said the hero looked like something was broken inside and she wanted to hold her close and heal the damage…. While not breaking eye contact for even a second, despite it being James who asked what she thought of Supergirl now she'd finally met the woman. There was no way Lucy could know after just a moment with her, sure the girl obviously wasn't human (there was a lingering ashy scent to her, as apposed to the plasma that clung to Kryptonians so she wasn't one of them either, nor whatever Hank was as he just felt _off,_ nothing specific just that something wasn't quite right about him), but she didn't want to consider it being one of _them_ , plus Lucy seemed nice and Kara really wanted a female friend, she only had Leslie and that was kind of sad.

Kara saw there was definitely something wrong with her when she accidentally ' _created_ ' Livewire, Leslie went from a snarky blond (reminding the alien of a younger Cat if she was being honest, and out of Ms Grant's earshot), to a tall, bony but somehow also busty, snow white haired entity, smelling of burning ozone and with a crown of horns curling back from her skull. The fact she could turn herself into electricity and essentially overshadow/possess anything electrical really didn't help matters, and with all that the fact her eyes turned white with black pin pricks for pupils was almost not worth noting.

The Black Mercy was… not what she expected; instead of some idyllic world it was a fragmented mess, moments of her life interlaced with others, as if the plant couldn't understand what she was, and how to please her. The longest and most coherent part was also the last; one Kara may have known was fake from the get go but it didn't make her cry any less: she was back on Krypton, her old room looking out on the once beautiful planet below, Alura enters and pulls her close, muttering about how her baby girl is all grown up and ready to make her way in the world, and then she feels it, that ashen taste as long arms encircle her from behind and she turns to see a hooded female with blood red eyes smiling proudly before running her fingers through Kara's dirty blond locks 'My perfect heir' was whispered, in a voice that sounded so familiar it hurt. The amused cackle of another familiar being made the pain turn to anger though: seeing those slitted pink eyes on the reptile's face, her arms crossed under her impressive bosom that Kara feels as drawn to in this illusion as her dream all those years ago.

'Enjoying your nap darling?' she asks with a teasing list, her clothing sickeningly kryptonian, and her visible teeth showed she felt the same as Kara on that fact

'What are you doing here Le?' Kara asks, pulling herself reluctantly from her father's embrace to confront the demon who grinned until she tried to strike her, at which point the reptid grabs her arm and pulls her close, pushing back the sleeve to reveal her brand burning red

'I chose you Kara, I could have done much worse to you' she hisses and Kara knows she pissed the demon off 'I chose a mate, just like your father did little Halfling. Don't think you can just walk away, no one breaks deals with me dearie' there was that teasing smirk once more, before she noticed something on the edge of her awareness 'Well it appears you're needed elsewhere, goodbye darling'

Kara thinks she can hear Alex's voice calling to her, begging her to come out, to wake up, something but while her ears were focused on that her eyes were focussed on the lizard looking demon shifting into a beautiful woman and kissing her… right before she shot up out of the bed she'd been left on.

' _Fucking tease'_ she thinks before being pulled into an embrace by her crying sister

Alex came within inches of killing the elder kryptonian when Kara got to them, but it wasn't that she was stopped, more what happened due to her sister's protective instincts mixing with the desire to finally stop the fighting. The Kryptonite machete shattering against Kara's chest shocked everyone, no more so than Kara herself, though Alex was a close 2nd when the fact she almost killed her sister sank in, wrapping her arms around the blond and crying deeply into her shoulder, whispering apologies and promises as the younger girl. It was only when a shocked but grateful Astra followed suit did Kara notice something odd, both brunette's aura's melded around her, her own was still separate though.

'Oh Little One, you shouldn't have done that, not for me' Astra whispers into her ear while Alex continues to ball

'I'm sorry Kara, I can't stand to see you hurt, I don't want to come this close to hurting you ever again' she whimpers, squeezing tighter as she knows the blond hero wouldn't break

Despite himself J'onn was just as amused as the Ze-Danvers family (which is how Kara identifies more so than El) when, after getting back to the DEO and testing her it seemed to be that Kara's vulnerability to kryptonite appeared to be mostly psychological, a really messed up placebo effect according to Lucy when she finally heard.

With a little help from Hank, Alex and Lucy Astra was able to be given a provisional consultant position, providing she wore a low level kryptonite band and was accompanied by either Alex, Kara or Lucy wherever she went. She was also staying in Alex's apartment, something they'd managed to sneak under the radar so they didn't try locking her up when she wasn't 'being useful', something Kara knew General Lane had been looking forward to repeating

One problem with her newly discovered kryptonite immunity was that she felt she'd be fine when she was exposed to Lord's poorly made, red rather than green kryptonite. At first she didn't really see any problems, she dressed better and was no longer a doorstop in work and even the DEO, as well as pissing Siobhan off so badly she managed to get herself fired, but it was when she killed a Fort Razz escapee (despite Astra and Lucy saying the creature deserved what he got, having seen his rap sheet) that she realised something was wrong, but at this point she'd let something out that wasn't going to go quietly back into her box.

What this meant was a rather fun little rampage through National City, about a dozen of General Lane and Max Lord's people being hospitalized and a wardrobe change for our blond alien, that ultimately lead to a little confrontation/conversation with Cat Grant in her office/on her balcony, her younger pretty casual and aloof right until out of sheer frustration Cat decides to see if it were possible to smack some sense into her (as if Alex and Astra hadn't already tried darling :D)

Supergirl catches the blonde's arm and pulls it toward her, pushing the band from her wrist to reveal the brand 'It seems we both made costly decisions' she purrs, Cat trying not to look into the red ringed blue eyes of the former hero 'Maybe you should learn to share, preferably before she comes for you too' she kisses the brand before letting go, allowing Cat to fix her shirt sleeve 'Plus maybe we should at least try to get along or else she'll get mad and we'll be spanked' she adds with a teasing smirk

'You know you shouldn't do these things' Cat states rather than asks, and as she expected the kryptonian chuckles

'Of course, but where's the fun in that mate?' she grins rictusly 'To have so much power but not to use it, it's such a waste'

'But you've done so much good…' she was interrupted by a laugh that was more a bark

'I've been going against my better nature helping you insects, I am finally free to do as I was born to do, and there's not a thing you can do to stop me'

Cat sighs 'Must you behave like such a child little halflin…' she finds a steely grip around her throat as her back collides with the wall

'I have had it with people calling me that, of people knowing things about me but not sharing them. If you know what the fuck I am then just fucking tell me' Kara snarls, no that she was going to get much of a response when the older blond was currently struggling to breathe, her nails uselessly trying to dig into Kara's arm, which only slackened when she on the brink of unconsciousness 'Shame, you humans are so… fragile. Well too bad so sad' she shrugs before tossing the woman off the balcony, standing there for about 10 seconds before with a sigh she jumps down and catches Cat, just before she hits the ground

'Why?' Cat asks in confusion to which Kara just smiles, more gently than before

'I already mentioned sharing and getting along, can't really do that if you're dead. You'd be letting down team human' she jokes but Cat sees a little more blue in her eyes than before, it was this almost happy moment Astra, Alex and Hank found them in.

The biggest consequence of Kara's little Red K binge, among other things was that it outed Hank/J'onn as being an alien and meant the military could look into and overturn any of his decisions… including Astra's protection under DEO employment. So it was a pissed beyond belief Kara who watched those bastards load her family into a van to be taken off to God knows where, both aliens with suppression collars which Alex had simply been triple cuffed (This is Alex Danvers after all, with training from J'onn J'onzz and Astra In-Ze, they needed the extra cuffs). She was left standing in the DEO like a statue until Lucy popped up beside her and taped her on the shoulder

'Hey little Z, we got work to do and family to save' she says with a small smile, which she was glad to see Kara returned

'We are, but how?'

'While you were playing mime, I was given a promotion to DEO director, which my 1st order was to tell the army to piss off and leave us alone, and that they could leave under their own power or after Dr. T'Pero signs off the bodies to send back to their families' Kara smiles slightly at that 'Now the important thing is we know where we're going, they're on their way to Cadmus, but we're going to get them on the way'

'How'd you find that out?' Kara asks curiously

'I can be really persuasive when I want to be' she says with a smirk

'So can I just so you know' Kara sighs 'I don't want to know, do I?'

 _Flashback_

Lucy sits backwards on the chair, sitting across from the idiot who sent her family away, most likely under Lane's orders but it was still his hand that brought the axe down on them. He had this cocky smirk, probably thinks she'll be browbeaten by ' _daddy_ ' to let him go, oh boy was he in for a shock

'Is there a point to this?' he asks, looking bored

'Well you can tell me where you sent them of your own free will, or I can simply make you tell me' Lucy smiles humourlessly

'Ha, you don't scare me, you're just a brat' his arrogant smirk remains… until Lucy's hand dents the table 'Wh-wh-what? You're one of those freaks too?' he stutters, making the mistake of looking into her eyes. Burning red pits and a flickering form had him instinctively recoil until she grabbed him by his shirt, talon like fingernails drawing blood.

' _ **Now, you're going tell me everything I want to know**_ ' her voice rumbled in the enclosed space and her hand had to shoot up to muffle his scream

 _End Flashback_

'You're probably right' she answers with a shrug

'Um Director, Supergirl' Vasquez pipes in, the agent one of Kara's few friends in this place besides Lucy 'What do we do about everything now you're the Director?'

Lucy waves her hand dismissively 'Everything remains as J'onn left it, only difference is you report to me instead of him, any changes I decide to make I'll tell you about when they happen' the agent nods and heads back to work, Lucy leading Kara out of the building

 _One motorcycle ride later_

'Not exactly subtle Hellfire' Astra comments as she watches Lucy practically melt the driver's brain, the woman's only reaction was to wave her hand in her direction, a shimmer in air preceding the kryptonian being replaced by a leggy red head 'Hey!' Astra yelled

'Relax, it's just a glamour, that streak of yours is not exactly subtle either Thing 2' she teases 'But don't worry, family can see you as you really are. Now get a moving' she shoves the hidden alien back to the others, grinning at Alex's expression to seeing Astra's new look as well as Kara's to her trick.

'It's a glamour, some aliens can either do it naturally such as Martian shape shifting, or else they have tech that does it for them. Good decision on Director Lane's part to bring something for Astra with her' J'onn smiles slightly while the girl nods

'Wait, what does she look like now, I just see Aunt Astra' Kara asks, pouting slightly

'Guess that's another Kryptonian superpower, seeing through artificial glamours. She's similar to her old form in build, but with red hair, paler skin and stormy grey eyes. Still looks like she can break me in half and is quite well off up top but I don't think it's designed to change people too severely in a physical sense' Alex answers, Lucy and Astra sharing a smile

'Okay so we should probably get out of here quickly, you guys track down Cadmus and Kara and I will pretend we were never here' Lucy announces the battle plan and everyone nods, Hank and Astra not seeing any issues with the plan so go along without issue, stepping in place beside Alex while Kara floats over to Lucy

'You kind of look cute as a ginger' Alex blurts, Astra chuckles as she rolls her now grey eyes

'Thank you Brave One, and I hear you find my bosom quite desirable, but we still have your father to rescue' she replies, snapping Alex out of her daydream and back to focus, even if her cheeks are bright red right now. Given his abilities J'onn couldn't help silently chuckling until he remembered he was going to have to put up with these 2 for the foreseeable future and groaned loudly. Lucy smirks and puts her arm around his shoulders 'Don't worry green man, I'm sure the lovebirds will keep it together till the mission is done' she says to try comfort the man, though she was wishing she could see their awkward flirting as it had become a source of amusement in the DEO, mostly for her and Vasquez as well as their recent glamoured alien doctor, Dr. Lexi T'Pero, the blue skinned blond enjoying to watch them interact while Kara is being treated seeing as that was when she saw them act the most.

The appearance of Barry Allen showing up in her world came at a really good time as while she could easily have survived being shot out the window by Siobhan, it was still a good catch, plus with Alex, Astra and J'onn out of town it was nice to have someone else around when Siobhan (now Silver Banshee) and Livewire decided to team up to wreck shit, starting with her and Cat. She did at least find some amusement when Barry's lightning bolt was thrown at Leslie she batted it aside like it was nothing, taking out Banshee in the process and she has no reaction beyond a slight smirk. They did eventually manage to take them out, but with a lot of damage to both herself, Barry and the general area they fought, which the people were actually starting to get used to (the construction industry was doing pretty good at the moment), but the universe did have to bite her in the ass as Myriad was activated the evening after they sent him home. That it was a mind control device was something Kara really wished Astra had told them, either when she first joined them, or else before running off with Alex and Hank to rescue her dad, she was just glad there were a few people free of it's effects, they were Cat and Lord, but given the thing affected Clark, it was the best she was going to get

She was happily surprised that even though Lucy appeared to be affected, the biggest action being she had someone else let out the prisoners out... before immediately shooting her in the face once they got out and started rampaging around the base. Kara sighs as she has a feeling she's going to have to clean up this mess once everything was over and done with, but seeing Non look like an angry child when she gave the camera the middle finger almost made it worth it… almost. While she may not pray to Rao or Apep that much any more/since coming to Earth, but Astra showing back up to catch one of the people Non in a tantrum had jump off CatCo, made her think it was a gift from at least one of them. It also helped that Astra was there to stop Alex when she got puppeted by Non and Indigo, though she wished that literally short circuiting her brain with a tonsil hockey level kiss hadn't been the plan. At least the lack of distractions made it easier to work a way through myriad, even if it did mean she had to work with Max Lord, though she did spend the entire time wanting to punch his head into a red mist every time she looked at his smug grin. Luckily that was to a lesser extent Alex's first reaction when she finally regained consciousness, punching him in the jaw, simply because he's Lord, he's always a dick.

 _CatCo, during Myriad Plan B_

Cat twitches as her head starts to throb, hoping Kara and the others will fix things, she didn't want today to be her last

'You know I can help with that dearie' the blond looks up to see a familiar pink reptile eyes on a pale human face, pointed teeth revealed in her grin 'The device is only fatal to humans after all'

'No thanks, you've already done enough to me' Cat grumbles

'Nothing you didn't chose, nothing you didn't agree to. Come on kitty, Carter's gonna need his mom when this is all over'

'Then maybe you should show up more often' she responds, the pain not doing to much for her temper

'Well you were the one who told me to stay away, to give Carter a normal childhood, even letting him believe that bastard created him' the demon sneers and Cat rolls her eyes

'Don't act like you haven't already ripped his balls off by now' she scoffs while the cute monster grins

'Oh you know me so well dearie. Though seeing as I'm here, what do you think of Kara?'

'I'd like to know when I became part of a harem Le' Cat replies earning a tired sigh

'Fine, be boring then. I got that lovely Halfling when she begged for someone to save her adopted father, I couldn't resist taking her as my own, not the way I did you, but she's half kryptonian so I have all the time in the world'

Cat rubs her temples 'well I suppose you could do worse, she's the nicest person I know of and even Carter likes her. Also as her little temper tantrum showed she knows about me as well'

'Marvellous, and don't worry darling, I won't do anything to you if you don't want to' she turns off to the desert and smiles 'It seems Kara is about to relieve you of your pain' Cat looks on her at confusion, then the ringing stops and she leans back, sighing in relief.

'So is everything good?'

'Maybe, kid is in space at the moment, but while she is coming back down it's a lot slower than simply dropping so she should be fine. Want me to meet my boy before I get here, or should we wait till I'm really in town?' she asks, causing Cat to blink and sit up

'You're coming to National City? Why?'

'Metropolis is boring these days, I don't need to stay in one place to make my deals, plus blue boy wonder is starting to breathe down my neck and I want to get a fresh start, maybe even get to see my girl save some people and break things' the demon grins before shimmering out of the office, Cat groaning as she knows she's going to have to see that 'woman' a lot more often, even more so if she was going to meet Carter and try being part of his life

 _Later, that evening_

Kara smiles as she gets to have a moment with her friends and family now Myriad was beaten, but the calm was broken by the near sonic boom of a falling craft. Kara, Astra and J'onn quickly sped out into the air trying to stop the damage from the crashing objects, having to split up when it turned out to be 2 of them. When they managed to get them to land they were surprised to see they were stasis pods, specifically Kryptonian escape pods.

The pod hisses as it slowly opens, both kryptonians gasp as they see the pod's occupant… their mother/sister Alura In-Ze.

TBC

Well this feels like one of those odd moments of mine, hope someone found some kind of interest and amusement from it. Also in case you're wondering why Lucy didn't tell Kara everything, she knows what she did when she found out Astra was still alive and had been in Fort Rozz in canon, she isn't going to go ' _I'm your dad and you're half demon'_ without Alura there to take some of the blame/anger, she wasn't doing this alone.

Astra's glamoured form is inspired by Rebecca Mader, and what that means is Astra looked like Zelena from OUAT for a couple of days, and Alex has a proper gay panic (because before that she thought it was just 'Maybe it's just Astra, she is badass and sexy' but then she sees ' _Zelena_ ' and she's like 'Shit, maybe I am a lesbian')

Demon Livewire on the other hand has no inspiration, just me messing around.

The bit at the start, Google translated into Japanese _**'Hear me being of the ether, I offer a pact with the lowest depths, my blood as seal of my intentions, answer my call and name your price'**_

Also ' **Ukr** ' is from AstraDanvers, or at the very least it's where I found the word. It means father, or the equivalent, the mother equivalent being ' **lieu** '.


	2. Chapter 2

LW: Hi again, more crazy for you :D

Deals with demons – Chapter 2.

DEO – National City Division – Medical Wing

Lucy sits by the bed, watching Alura's monitor beat calmly, the kryptonian essentially in a coma due to a combination of the sedatives initially used in combination with the amount of time spent in a stasis pod. Normally she'd be aware of her surrounding better but she didn't notice Astra until she tapped on the end of the bed, causing her to flinch

'Hey Hellfire, think we can make a little deal? Alura shouldn't be in the position she is, plus Kara shouldn't have to see her mother like this, anything you want I'll give for her to wake up' the older twin was tense and Lucy knew she was fully aware of what she was risking, which was probably why she chuckled morosely

'Oh little Kryton, I make deals when I want something and someone wants something else, you could have just asked me when what we want is the same' Astra's eyes widened and she smiled

'So you'll wake her up?'

Lucy shrugs 'I'll give her a nudge, if she's not ready to come back to us I can't just yank her back without causing a lot of damage to her mind and soul' the former general nods in understanding 'I just need you to open her eyes' Astra nods and does as she asks, trying not to flinch at the over dilated pupils in Alura's blank stare. Lucy leans over her and her eyes change, blood red iris and jet black sclera, then she softly whispers ' _ **Wake up darling**_ ' with a slight shudder of her form for the extra shock.

Alura gasps for air before being launched into a coughing fit, her hand grabbing the nearest person to stabilise herself, that being Lucy. After trying to blink some semblance of sight into her rapidly adjusting eyes she notices who is standing beside her 'Luci?' she says in a confused mix of statement and question

'Hey Al, welcome to earth' she smiles then takes a step back before Alura gets glomped by a blond kryptonian seeking missile

'Mom!' Kara practically yells as she cuddles into the woman, tears flowing down her face as well as Alura's hospital gown. The former judge gaps like a fish at the sudden appearance and slightly by Astra linking their hands, but the comforting smile helps just enough for her to pull the blond's head up to look her in the eye

'Kara?' she manages to whisper 'My baby girl, all grown up' Kara is once more pulled into a hug, only Alura instigates it this time 'I missed so much, I'm so sorry' she murmurs into her hair and her tears join her daughter's.

Lucy smiles as she sees the two reunite, before she feels a dark, oppressive prescience on the edge of her awareness. Groaning internally she moves to leave, mouthing 'I'll be right back' to Astra before she moves to a space out of view and flares out of the DEO. Alura frowns when she looks up and Lucy has disappeared, Astra rolling her eyes but mouths 'she had a thing to do, she'll be back when she's done' she mouths, knowing her sister doesn't want to talk about this with Kara just yet, especially without the other woman around to explain.

 _Somewhere within the city limits_

Lucy sighs in annoyance as she stands near the border, she can feel the demon's aura within the City, but her cloaking ability meant she didn't know where she was until she felt her large bust pressed against her spine

'Hello Darling' she hisses contently even as Luci shoves her away 'Miss me?'

'No, what are you doing here Le? There are now 2 demons and 2 halflings in this city'

The reptile hisses in amusement 'Well one is mine and one is yours. Why can't I come see my little man? Besides you know the other reason' Luci growls in annoyance 'Besides, how was it to play Doppler for a change dearie?'

'Inaccurate, but tolerable, how's the meatsuit?' Leviathan grunts and shrugs

'Now who's the one being inaccurate? Still I'll give it a pass as I want us to be good and neighbourly. Besides it could be worse, it's not like I'm The Dark One after all' she grins at the grimace on Luci's face 'You can tell Kara if you want to that I'm in town, Cat already knows' she smiles and shimmers causing Luci to yell at the sky before she flares back to the DEO.

 _Later_

'Why am I still in this bed?' Alura complains while Lucy chuckles internally

'Because you shouldn't be conscious right now, not even Alexis could have brought you out with all her skills and she's been a doctor for like 430 years or something, I'm the reason you're awake and complaining right now, but I'm not exactly going to out myself and my species' existence right now so they want to make sure you're healthy by comparison/ the standards they use for the 2 Z's' she explains, even using her nickname for the other 2 kryptonians.

Alura sighs 'I suppose you're right, now how are you here? More importantly you seem to be established in this world, not just a memory glitch but an actual part of their history' she asks, curious as to the demon's reappearance in her family's life, as well as the burning itch at the small of her back but that was less important at the moment

'Demons can enter this world in a few ways, deals are normally temporary and breachers tend to piss off the other side, especially the upper level ones like myself, but there are 2 other ways to get in under the radar, at which point they can't detect us: One is taking a dive, performing a half assed reincarnation usually through a stillborn child or one early enough in development that a soul hasn't latched onto it, making you count as human to the higher up's gaze, the other is a resurrection clause, when someone dies and someone wants them returned, the demon can take over the body and gain the person's memories and sometimes a little of their personality but depending on the age the demon shines through. I can count the number of people who do these things on my hands, it's not a common thing as until you can manifest your full power you're in a lot of danger, I was basically a Halfling with intact memories until I was 15, then I was able to truly be myself once more, though I do love the fact both of my names are pronounced the same even if the spelling is off' Lucy explains, grinning slightly at the end

Alura bites her lip 'Could you have entered the world through Ka… through our deal?' she asks and Lucy chuckles

'No, I need a vessel of some sort and there wasn't anything there until you and me had our fun, I mean I got the pure bonding and deflowering, which was something every demon wants to experience' Alura hits her but her smile shows she's not angry 'That actually hurt, I think you're nearly done cooking' Lucy teases as she rubs her shoulder

'Great it means I can leave this damn bed' Alura sighs in relief, just as the doctor returns

'Still trying to get out Ms In-Ze? At least the chart says I should be able to let you go tomorrow' the asari smiles at the wide grin the elder kryptonian has on her face at the thought of leaving.

Kara would probably be there checking on her mother but Clark had decided to visit and together they managed to stop a ship from crashing after an explosion inside the Venture. This led them to the newest resident of National City: Luthor Corp's new CEO Lena Luthor. After being led in by the woman's assistant, Kara noticing odd spirally silver brands/tattoos on the Asian girls skin but was drawn back to the conversation when despite Clark going just shy of accusing her of blowing up the Venture she still grinned like a loon, Kara getting a feeling it was for the rather successful plan of irritating him so he was less focussed, not that she was able to find anything either other than the woman's rather low key flirting, though Kara noted the woman's aura was more defined than she'd ever felt, as well as almost painfully familiar.

With nothing to go on they had no other option to go on beyond leaving and keeping an eye on her, which it was quite lucky they did as the moment she got into a helicopter she was attacked by drones, which was fairly easy for the 2 bulletproof superheroes to deal with, though not before the pilot was killed.

After getting her bearings she smiled at the 2 aliens, much more genuine than when they're been in her office 'Well this wasn't how I expected to meet National City's girl of steel but I'm glad you were here' she smiles and Kara can't help but mirror her

'Ms Luthor, do you know anyone who may have a grudge on you?' Clark asks causing the woman to snort and her pupils to contract just for a second

'If you were to go to Metropolis you can't spit without hitting someone who hates me, simply for being A Luthor, yourself included Blue Boy' she practically hisses before turning back to Kara 'Sorry that isn't much help, but there is a chance it has something to do with the renaming ceremony I had planned. Plus Lex has contacts outside no matter how high the security in his prison; he may want to simply remove me for not standing with him on his crusade. Now if you'll excuse me I have a lot of things to do' she bows her head to the 2 heroes and leaves

The detour to CatCo did little, other than Cat's subtle pot shots about Lois towards Clark and less subtle jabs at Kara about the importance of choosing a career path, along with a couple other things

'Now while you're still technically my assistant Kiera…' Cat waves her hand '…and we still haven't found a good enough replacement, I'm going to need you to reschedule tomorrow as I'll be leaving at 6'

Kara nods in understanding 'Of course Miss Grant' she says before running out after Clark

'And Keira, you better have that answer for me the next time I see you' Cat calls out after her.

They did manage to find a suspect through the drones as well as a connection to Lex through a man named John Corbin, the real problem was physically finding him, but given his attempt on Lena's life earlier and the fact the renaming ceremony was the following day, they decided to use the ceremony as bait for Corbin, having agents standing in for security. As expected Clark and quite a few other DEO members were fine with that (Who gives a shit it's a Luthor), while Kara wasn't, it took Alex and Astra pointing out that it was the best way to catch Corbin and with Supergirl there Lena shouldn't be in any danger to get her to agree to the plan

Astra peeks her head in the door to the medical ward 'I come bearing food and news'

'Gimme, gimme, gimme' Alura demands, it seems love of food was a kryptonian thing, something that Lucy chuckles at before getting handed her food

'So little sis and Hellfire, what are you going to do about Kara?' Astra asks as the other kryptonian stuffs her face

'Actually it's Hillfyre, at least try pronounce it correctly' Lucy comments, unfortunately for Alura it meant she ended up covered in Astra's spit take

'You're kidding, that's your name?'

Lucy grins widely 'Yep, my real name is Luci Hillfyre, why did you think I let you use such an on the nose nickname if it didn't match my own name?' the former general clicks her tongue before simply shrugging 'Well with that out of the way, personally I think we should wait till Kara has a chance to breathe, she's kind of busy trying to decide her career right now, I don't think we should dump this on her, it'll throw her world severely out of whack.'

Alura sighs 'This is still so weird, just yesterday my daughter was 13 and playing with the narguls, and now she's making such an important decision. I really have missed so much'

'I think she'll be a reporter' Astra decides to add her 2-cents, surprising both of them

'Why? Reporters weren't a thing on your planet from what I've heard?' Lucy asks curiously

'Well I base reporter on that Miss Grant woman Kara works for and what I've heard about your sister Lois, and the things about reporters that make it suit Kara are: Determination, initiative, intelligence, stubbornness, a desire to seek the truth regardless of consequences and not letting things just get hidden away because they're bad'

'I feel like that last one was a personal attack on me and the former council of Krypton' Alura deadpans

'It was' Astra answers cheerfully, causing Alura to roll her eyes and Lucy to chuckle, before she realised something

'Hey guys, seeing as Lois is my sister, at least because of how I ended up on earth, as well as Kara having no connection to House El besides their crest, Clark isn't her cousin, he's her uncle' she says, watching the twins identical looks of surprise and then contemplation.

The renaming ceremony actually went well for the most part, right until Corbin showed up and started shooting at the youngest Luthor, luckily Supergirl showed up and bullet-proof alien beats regular gun, the explosion being a problem but with Clark, Kara and a nothing else to do Astra they managed to stabilize the building. Alex, despite her misgivings of the woman did her job properly and managed to stop her getting shot, which came back at her when before Corbin manages to kill her, he gets shot repeatedly in the back by the raven haired CEO.

'How can you still not trust her, she saved your life' Kara whines, back at the DEO, not understanding her sisters paranoia

'And I saved hers, that's not the point. One deed doesn't make someone a good person, just not a total evil bastard like Lex. Plus I get the feeling she doesn't like to owe people things, seems like a Luthor thing' Alex explains with a sigh, knowing Kara has that slightly annoying and naive habit of seeing the best in people

Luci sighs quietly as she watches the sisters from the upper levels ' _Oh Kara, it's not Lena you should be worried about_ ' she thinks with a sad smile ' _It's The Leviathan_ '

 _L Corp Office_

Lena enters the board room and smiles as she sits in her chair, piercing green eyes scanning the room 'Hello everyone' she purrs 'I want you to know there are about to be a lot of changes to how things are run around here' her hands rest on ' _air_ ' as she smirks

'And what's that supposed to mean?' One of the older board members asks, his annoyance clear in his tone and on his face

Lena's eyes flash pink for just a moment 'Well I'm clearing house. _**Starting with in here**_ ' with a click of her fingers the doors lock and 'something' tears into several of them ' _ **Like my pets? Here, let me show you**_ ' she waves her hands and a fine black mist leave her skin revealing an entire pack of Hell Hounds ' _ **Well boys, DINNER TIME!**_ ' a needle toothed grin contort her features just before the screaming starts

Jess sighs as Lena walks past her back to her office, chief amongst her complaints being the bloody footprints she was leaving on the floor, she didn't think she would need the cleaners in again so soon after the woman was almost assassinated but what was she to do 'The same crew Ms Luthor?' she asks, the CEO smiles and nods

'Yes love, but try not flirt with them this time' she teases while Jess grimaces

'Please, who in their right mind flirts with manticores? Speaking of which did you guys leave anything for them or is it just a bloody mess?' she asks, guessing the latter given the woman's bloody grin

'There's enough, and really, I thought your people flirted with everything' she replies and Jess is reminded her boss can see through even her physical glamour, such as her real height and bust size as well as more importantly her horns and hooves. Speaking of hooves she felt her promotion gift nipping at her hoof, looking down at Zippo she sighs before scratching the Hell Hound pup behind the ear, oddly enough causing it to purr like a kitten. When she looked back up the door to Lena's office was closed and she remembered the cleaners would need to remove the prints leading from the board room to her office, as well as remind her she wasn't getting her heels back. Looking at the swaying prints she wonders if they were also glamoured for humans, or if just nobody paid enough attention to notice the human woman leaving distinctly non-human footprints in her wake, not that she could judge given she left hoof prints in the sand.

 _6-ish_

Lena was finishing off her paperwork, surprised by how much easier things were on a full stomach when Jess called over the intercom 'Your guests have arrived Miss Luthor, should I send them in?'

'Yes darling, that will be all' she says as the doors open

'Mom did you see, that woman had spirally horns and I think I saw a hoof, plus she smells funny' the brunette kid mutters to the blond behind him, causing Lena to suppress a chuckle

'You do know she doesn't need superpowers to hear you, given she's like 2 feet behind you' she teases and the boy blushes and cuddles into his mother defensively 'So darling, how are we going to do this?'

Cat ruffles her hair 'probably best for you to just come out with it, it'll work better that way' to which Lena nods, and steps out from behind her desk

'Well then let's go with that. Hello Carter, my name is Lena, but your mother knew me as Leviathan Lutessa, and I'm your father' her eyes turn pink, her pupils become vertical slits and she grins when a similar coloured ring appears in his brown eyes.

TBC

LW: More fun for this universe, yeah Lena Luthor is Leviathan Lutessa also known as Snake Eyes from the previous chapter. Also this may be becoming more a supernatural/magically stuff AU than just demons, my brain likes to go off on tangents.

Finally, yes this is shorter than before but in that case it was an entire season in one chapter, while this is using the 1st episode to set up everything else. Kara will know her history soon enough, just not yet (like Lucy said, she has enough shit going on in this chapter).


	3. Chapter 3

LW: Hello 2018

Kara: Hi everybody thanks for showing up again. Enjoy :D

Deals with Demons – Chapter 3

As she stands outside the L Corp building she was surprised by the number of staff that would be deemed ' _less than human_ ', nothing high level but a few mid and lower tier demons as well as quite a few magical/mystical entities. Then there were the wards, basically a solid wall for her senses, which annoyed her as it meant she couldn't tell if Leviathan was even still in National City, her aura clinging but muted.

'Do you have a reason to be here Miss? And if you say just looking I will cunt punt you into the nearest building' a voice came from behind the demon, her eyebrows raise when she turns and sees a small, unintimidating Asian woman standing behind her, and she wasn't that tall herself so small means really small.

'Just examining the new residents, quite impressive wards around L Corp if I do say so myself' Lucy answers and the woman smirks

'Lena spared no expense, plus it's the only time Le Fay and Constantine have worked together on a project that I'm aware of' Jess answers cheerfully, partly because she gets to enjoy Lucy's dumbfounded expression 'Now do you have an appointment with Miss Luthor, because she's currently working out details with Mr. Capone presently and may be a while'

Lucy snorts 'Knew I recognised the smell from somewhere. Security I presume?'

'Hopefully, but the boss is enough of a problem from the Elders and those fuckers up top, bringing in more demons and spectres may just paint a target on our backs and the deal could fail' Jess sighs before making her way inside ' _At least we still have SHADE if he says no_ ' she thinks as she makes it to the elevator

 _Conference room_

'Well Ms Luthor, you've certainly done a lot to make the offer appealing, but given what you're asking I'm not sure how I can let my boys come here especially as it'll have the lads upstairs gunning for us even more than usual' Bege says, lighting his cigar

'True, but I know you felt the wards when you came in' Lena smirks and the man nods

'Yeah, and given its speed in which you put it up, you'll have angels on your doorstep before your new security gets…'

 _Clang_

The man nearly jumps as 2 angel blades were dropped on the desk in front of him 'Already been here, made sure he didn't come back' Lena explains with a needle toothed smirk 'Irritating fuck'

Bege grins in return 'Well if you can keep the higher ups from killing my boys, I'm sure they'll be the able to provide the security you require for the more mundane issues your company will have to deal with. Plus working for a Satan, as well as L Corp itself, will definitely increase me and my crews reputation' with his worries calmed to a reasonable level he takes the contract and signs it 'I'll have a team over tomorrow, hope the humans you have at the moment will do for now' Lena shrugs and leans back with a smile, another step forward and she only had to kill one angel, it was a good day.

 _DEO_

'Hey, where are we going?' Kara asks as she is somehow dragged by Lucy, finally getting her away from Clark, into the training room where Alura was already sitting. It was just as the door shut and locked she realised this looked like an intervention, and panicked 'Whatever you think I did, it wasn't my fault'

Alura chuckles 'don't worry sweetie, you're not in trouble and I have to say you chose a job that suits you very well, at least based on what Astra described it as to me' Lucy nods with a wide grin 'What we're here for is to explains some things I should have been here to tell you about quite a few years ago'

'Okay, but why is Lucy here? Is it a legal thing, because the adoption papers are fake, I mean all my papers are faked but you don't need to bring Lucy in to become my mother again' Kara rambles, reminding Alura of preteen Kara trying to tell her about off world trips she'd been brought on with Astra.

'Not exactly my dear, in fact she's here to properly explain everything' Alura replies, confusing the blond hero

'Okay Kara, I'm never good at beating around the bush so I'll just say it as it is. My name is Luci Hillfyre I'm a Demon and you're a Hellian Halfling, which basically means you're half demon, because I'm your father' as she explains this she lets out her blood red eyes, just before she finds herself pinned against a wall by her neck

'Kara!' Alura yells, in surprise, she hadn't expected her to react this way, yelling? Yes. Attacking either of them? Not so much.

'Why!' Kara hisses in her face, blue eyes tinged red as her hand wraps around her throat 'Why were you hiding this?' just before releasing when her wrist is squeezed by the smaller demon; then flung across the room

'I deserved that, but calm yourself a smidge kiddo or else you're gonna look like you've been hitting the Red K again. As for your question, you tried to torch Alura's hologram when you found out about Astra being alive and having been imprisoned in Fort Rozz; there was no way I was going to fall on a holy sword without another person to divert some of the anger towards when I tell you that you're a Halfling, I have pretty high regenerative abilities but I'm not pitching it against what you are. Plus there was no way you were going to believe me without someone like Alura or Astra confirming it' she tries to explain, and Kara does nod in understanding though something catches her attention

'Astra knew? How long?'

'Probably since we made her part of the DEO as a consultant similar to you. She at least knew I was a demon since then, and I get the feeling she figured it out sometime between then and Alura showing up, I may be subtle but Astra has the training to notice how I focus on you, I worry and care about you, just as much if not more than she does' Lucy answers, at which point Kara turns to her mother

'Why, and probably more importantly how did you get a demon to make me?'

Alura sighed but explained plainly 'I tried to summon a demon in the hope they could save Krypton, it didn't but Luci promised she could save my family from the end, at the time being just me and Astra. Her price was to produce an heir, to make you. I won't go into the details, that would traumatise you in ways you don't need, but we did the thing, she faded back into the underworld and I had a lovely daughter. It was no great loss for me, I always wanted kids and Zor-El and I were just friends so I wasn't going to sleep with him, ever. So now here you are my precious daughter a brilliant Halfling who somehow has a heart of gold' she pulls Kara into a hug, the blond nuzzling tightly to her mother as she tries to process everything

'I also claimed you as my own, kind of like Leviathan did to Kara' Lucy adds, causing both kryptonians to look over at her

'What!' they yell in unison, causing the demon to smile slightly

'Leviathan marked you as her future mate; I'm a little more subtle in my branding than the wrist which seems to be hers and the Dark One's MO's. Alura has my mark on the small of her back' at this Alura pulls up the back of her shirt and Kara takes a peek: seeing a solid capital ' **L** ' in a fiery ring and she could actually feel Lucy's ashen prescience as well as a similar marking as her own brand. Running her fingers over it Alura shivers.

'So this thing, what does it mean? Am I your property? You called it a brand, am I just some possession to you?' Alura asks tensely, Lucy grimacing before flaring over and holding her head in her hands

'No, no, no Al, that's not what it means. Some may use it as such, especially given I got to take your purity which is practically blood magic, anyone would say the best time for a bonding is with that moment and I used it as such. Yes if you went to the magical community and someone saw your mark they're treat you as my bride, but it doesn't have to mean anything legally, nothing more than a tattoo in the normal world, well unless you want it to' Lucy explains, looking much smaller and timid than she usually did, than an upper level demon like her should.

'Let's hold off on that for the moment, maybe in the future I'll be Alura Hillfyre but for now we'll just work on getting this family to work' she replies, pulling Lucy into the hug along with Kara, the blond finally feeling at home, her soul practically buzzing now she has her lieu and ukr, finally they could be a family.

 _20 minutes later_

The trio finally leave, finding a rather annoyed Astra and Alex standing right outside it 'Well glad to see you've had your discussion, just wish you hadn't picked that exact moment to do so and leave me to deal with the fucking Daxamite' the elder kryptonian complains, while Alex just looked tired

Lucy chuckles 'Yeah I planned it all down to the moment, he was supposed to get up just as we closed the door, but…' she summons a fireball '…of my many talents, foresight isn't one of them' she grins and snuffs out the flame, until she sees Alex's slightly broken expression and hisses under her breath ' _Shite_ ' just before the brunette faints.

'Oww' Alex groans as she wakes up, slightly amused to see both hands in the immoveable grip of her 2 favourite kryptonians, both Kara and Astra practically hovering as they check her for injures, not that their were any with Astra catching her well before she hit the ground and flying her to Dr. T'Pero.

'Hey Brave one' Astra greets and gently squeezes her hand which Alex returns 'You okay?'

Alex nods 'Yeah I'm good, don't know what happened though'

Kara piped in for this 'That was Ukr, she forgot that you hadn't been told everything just yet, don't feel too bad about that I've only just been told a little before you. Seriously this is a lot to take in and you've only just got the first page of this book'

Alex's eyebrows rise 'Wait a minute, ukr? But that's…'

'Kryptonian, for father. Yes Alex it is' Lucy interrupts, drawing attention to herself for the first time 'I'm not human, I'm a demon who took an opportunity to enter this world under the radar through what wasn't even Lucy Lane at the time more just a cluster of cells, but before that I was summoned to Krypton and mated with Alura In-Ze to produce Kara Hillfyre-Ze, Kara In-Ze, Kara Zor-El, (Alex noticed she practically spat that name) or Kara Danvers, whatever you prefer. Kara is my daughter and I will do anything to protect her, now more overtly with my secret known to her. I also would do anything for my mate Alura, as Kara's mate would do when she finally reveals herself'

Alex slumps back onto the bed 'Just when things were starting to make sense' she groans tiredly

'Is now a bad time to mention National City has a non-human population of 15%, and I don't mean aliens?' Lucy asks, to which Alex groans louder 'I'll take that as a no then'

 _A few days later_

'How'd he do that, she's supposed to be immune to Kryptonite?' Winn asks in confusion as Kara gets flung across the bridge by Corbin's chest laser.

'She's immune to the debilitating effect of the natural radiation and her kryptonian physiology means she'll also be protected from normal and kryptonite cancer. But she's not immune to a laser beam regardless of its origin source' Astra explains

'Oh… shit'

'Take him down Kara, end this quickly' Lucy yells into her coms, watching Corbin try to take out both kryptonians, more easily Superman due to the man's kryptonite heart. Supergirl lunges straight for the man, slamming him into and then over the edge of the bridge.

'You see him?' Alex asks, grabbing the com back from Lucy and trying to take back control while Kara helps Clark get back up.

'No, he doesn't look like he's down there. There isn't a body either so I think he got away' Kara replies as both kryptonians scanned the river with their X-Ray vision.

'Shit. Well guess you can just come back to the DEO, Winn has an idea for kryptonite protection for Superman' Alex says with a sigh, Kara passing it along to Clark before the 2 shot into the sky

 _The next day_

Lucy paces slowly at DEO headquarters as Kara & Alex fight Corbin, while Clark and Astra fight a 2nd kryptonite powered metal man in Metropolis, luckily her integrated kryptonite protection still worked, mostly because Winn was only able to make one in the time he had and Clark's, while working was worn over his crest and was fairly obviously delicate.

What caught Alura's attention was when she froze up and tried to stifle a string of curses 'What's wrong?' she asks, Lucy pulling her into the empty corridor to explain

'I can't sense Leviathan, she's not in National City any more' she explains quietly, which mostly just confuses the alien

'Maybe she's just behind the wards you mentioned?' she offers, to which Lucy shakes her head

'No she keyed me in, said it was to prove she's not hiding anything, not that I could do anything to a Satan, as well as a peace offering due to having marked Kara, so I can detect things through the wards. But even if she was behind it her aura/prescience would still be in the city, it's just GONE. So she's somewhere else…' she stops and then face palms 'I think I should warn Astra' she mutters before heading back to the console, Alura following behind her

'Wait, why are you warning Astra?' she asks, but is answered when Lucy calls her sister

'Hey Z, keep an eye out for a rather scaly lady, she's not a threat…probably. She's like me but stronger and seven kinds of crazy'

'Thanks, I think' Astra shrugs as she ducks under the Metallo's laser blast into cover.

'Hello' the man turns, then looks up to see a lizard looking woman grinning down at him, just before slamming her clawed hand into his chest and ripping his kryptonite heart out, then taking his head off with a spinning kick 'Hmm, that was a lot easier than I expected, it's almost disappointing' she frowns, then sees both kryptonians 'Hi hero types' she waves with her right hand, as the other was still holding the kryptonite chunk.

'Demon' Superman hisses, surprising Astra as well as the others on the other end of her coms

'So this is Kara's betrothed? Well she definitely matches the description you gave me' Alura mutters beside Lucy, unfortunately getting heard by both sets of DEO group

'What!' Alex and Astra yell, the human due to having a fight still going on getting punched in the face, while Astra nearly marches over to Leviathan who had just crushed the heart to powder.

'Ah so Luci finally came out to you guys, Leviathan Lutessa, pleased to meet you' Leviathan grins and extends her right claw

'She did and may I say you really do look like a Salazzle with tits' Astra takes her hand flashes a smirk while Superman looks annoyed she was talking to the demon

'Why are you here?' he asks

'Is that any way to treat someone who just helped you and dealt with a potentially fatal problem?' Leviathan pouts, then winks at Astra 'If that's how I'm going to be treated around here it was a good thing I decided to leave Metropolis' she smiles and gives the elder kryptonian some fairly blatant bedroom eyes before shimmering away

'I think you scared her off' Astra stage whispers to Superman, getting a few chuckles from the agents that heard her and an eye roll from Alura

'She's a demon, she should either be detained or destroyed' he replies seriously, causing a surprised look to form on Astra's face

'It seems the Boy Scout has a berserk button and it's demons' she smirks

'Of course I do, they take advantage of the most desperate of the morally corruptible and use that desperation to further their own agendas' he sighs before flying off, Astra reaching for her coms

'I guess we're not telling him about you and Kara then Hellfire?' she asks quietly

'No dumbass, we're not' Luci replies with an eye roll, turning her attention back to Kara and Alex who had managed to detain Corbin during their little squabble.

 _2 hours later_

'Family meeting' Alex calls, Kara pulling the more reluctant members of their little group into a more secure area in the DEO, which happened to be J'onn's office

'What's going on here?' the Martian asks, not understanding why his office was suddenly full, though when his eyes met Alex's he groans before with a tired sigh 'As if this day wasn't long enough'

Alex yelps as both Lucy and Astra (lightly) slap the back of her head 'Way to mind yell all the secrets to the telepath' Lucy snarks, while Astra chuckles but rolls her eyes

'Hey, this is a big thing as it's not like J'onn's going to blab to anyone' Alex tries to defend, though she probably should have mentioned it to Lucy and Kara at the very least as it was their secret more than hers or the elder kryptonians.

'Alex is right, I see both these girls as my own daughters and would protect them as if they were' J'onn defends and both Alura and Lucy can see a familiar spark in his eyes

'Yeah, J'onn's our Space Dad' Kara adds with her usual ' _Sunny Danvers_ ' smile, causing a smile to form on most of the others faces too.

'Fluff aside, I presume there was a reason for this meeting' Alura asks, trying to steer things back on course

'Well mostly getting J'onn up to speed and also talking about the demon thing and the fact Kara is engaged to the sexy lizard lady the was able to single handedly rip Metallo's head off' Alex answers

Lucy nods 'Leviathan Lutessa, one of the 4 Satans and the only original Satan still alive to this day'

'You've kind of mentioned this a couple of times but what does that even mean?' Alura asks

'It's really just a title, or I suppose a power symbol; the 4 strongest demons are the 4 Satans: The technically vacant Lucifer chair…'

'Hold it, you said they were the 4 strongest and then you say one doesn't even exist, this makes no sense' Alex complains

'I have to agree with Alex on this one, why is it vacant?' J'onn asks, interested in this new part of the planet he was being drawn into thanks to his _'daughters'_

Lucy sighs 'Fine, when the original Satan was destroyed, his essence was sealed into an artefact, a blade that can bestow power at the cost of your humanity, making them the strongest demon in the realm, the Dark One. I might be a little out of date with my information, I tried to keep a low profile while I was still weak and after that nobody was looking for me but still, the most recent one was some guy called Raysh or Raz, eh he's been the Lucifer seat for the last 200 years or so. Then there's The Leviathan, obviously held by Leviathan Lutessa herself Kara's mate…'

'This won't become a habit but that's another thing, how did Leviathan brand Kara?' Alex interrupts once more, but bites her lip when she sees Kara's expression 'Crap, is this a sore subject or…'

'No, it should have come out by now anyway. I met Le when I made a wish, for Jeremiah to be okay. She came to me in my dreams, asked if I was sure, if I was willing to be hers in exchange for this human and I said yes. She smiled as we shook hands and she kissed me on the forehead, then my arm started to burn and her mark appeared on my wrist. It was that mark which stopped me from thinking it was all a bad dream, and I hadn't seen her again until the Black Mercy when she appeared on Krypton. I only know she's somewhere in National City because Luci told me.' Kara explains, surprised to get pulled into a hug from her sister 'Um Alex?'

'You made a deal with a demon, to save my dad?' she nuzzles closer to the blond, while Lucy chuckles at the major change in Alex's usual character.

'Of course, he may not have been my dad, but you're my sister and I care about him too, plus it seems it's a family thing to make deals to save other people, I'm just glad I'm not pregnant yet' she jokes but Alex's growl tells her she wasn't happy about that.

'ANYWAY! The other 2 are The Mephisto, held by a former crossroads Demon called Crowley, he has the title of King of Hell, mostly because Leviathan doesn't give a shit, and Lucifer can't be arsed trying to rule the underworld when they can control up here. And finally we have The Nocturne, the last one being a Halfling named Cole Turner but I've got no idea if he still is, as he was 105 when I heard about him' Lucy finishes off her explanation, sighing tiredly

'Anything about that, which will affect DEO work?' J'onn asks

'Possibly, demons are a bit more subtle than most aliens in their movements, and usually stick to the magical world but with Supergirl's aura starting to blur into the public domain as well as several high ranks such as Leviathan herself and even me, it may bring a few of the hidden ones out of the woodwork, plus some demons and magical entities actually look like some of the aliens I've seen you take bring in on a normal basis, Tertamands and Petrosapiens remind me of Ogres and Rock trolls for example. Given her hybrid nature Kara should be able to hold them off, and if necessary Astra or I could step in to assist. Plus there's a small chance Kara could get the attention of Heaven, which might mean we'll need to see if Constantine will do up some wards for the DEO.'

J'onn pinches the bridge of his nose 'If you can find him I'll see what he can do. Anything else?'

'Nope, I think this is everything, thank you for giving us the time' Alura nods to the Martian who waves them off, Lucy, Alex and Alura trying to get the other 2 in their family into the sun lamps to recharge, as the fight with the Metallos was quite taxing for the 2 kryptonians.

 _National City Morgue_

Banging was an unfamiliar and probably should be an impossible thing to be hearing in the morgue, so Dr. Mallard was noticeable suspicious and worried as he stepped into the room, his hands slowly reaching for the slab door the sound had appeared to be coming from.

'What in the world?' he wonders as while he finds a body, it didn't appear to be the one he had put in there the previous day, having been mostly charred to the bone while this one looked undamaged, though lifeless. Any further questions were silenced by a vice like grip on this throat, as sickly yellow eyes peer into his soul

'Nothing that will concern you' was whispered hoarsely, before there was a loud snap and the old man dropped to the floor. After pulling himself from the freezer he stumbles over to the desk 'You won't see me coming Supergirl' he chuckles darkly 'Not till the knife in already in your back… Kara' his eyes flash white and a sound like rushing air fills the room before he vanishes, as usual papers get blown around the room, in this case from the newest addition to the morgue; a Mr.

 _M. Lord_

TBC

LW: Well, I think we've learnt not to mess with Satans and Hellians today. Also does anyone know what actually happened to Max in Supergirl canon? Cause if anyone asks me, he died between seasons.

By the way the most important difference between the OUAT and DWD Dark Ones is as such: The dagger can't control them in this world, it's a focus for their abilities and a kingmaker but other than being able to kill the current one holding the dagger grants a normal person no special powers. The idea of having one of the Satan's have the Title of Dark One is simply because at the very least Rumple is basically the Devil in that show, or at least a very powerful Crossroads Demon.

Also the reason Lena was able to kill an angel (albeit a really low ranked one as the higher ups aren't that stupid) and get away with it is best explained with a One Piece metaphor:

Demons are pirates and Angels are marines, the Satans are like the Yonko, they're too powerful for the Light to actually deal with so as long as they don't do something extreme, such as go to war with Heaven like the original did they leave them alone.


	4. Chapter 4

LW: More insanity, you're welcome. Also Kara finally gets to embrace her heritage, so that's nice.

Deals with Demons Chapter 4

 _L Corp, Lena's office_

Lena smiles as she sits with Kara on her couch and enjoys the lunch she'd brought them, still surprised she had found a friend in this bubbly reporter, who lights up the room with her Sunny smile. Plus it was the chance to celebrate the blonde's newest accomplishment.

'So Kara, how was your first interview?' Lena asks with a proud smile, causing her kryptonian to blush

'Lena, you were my 1st interview, and you saw how that went, better than you expected for one' she teases slightly but was confused when the ravenette rolls her eyes

'No darling, my alien detector was your first article, the interview you managed to get with President Marsdin and Press secretary Trump was your first real interview. Speaking of that how did little junior Reporter Kara Danvers get to interview the 1st female president and the most controversial and hilarious Press Secretary the Republicans will ever have?'

Kara laughs 'It was actually because I was one of the few people that according to Cat wasn't ' _ **parroting Fake News like CNN**_ ' so she overruled Snapper's decision and sent me in. It was surprisingly better than I expected, and I even got him to say something nice about Supergirl'

'Yes, you did. By the way, when you said, direct as a hammer through a window, is that a good or bad thing?'

'For me it's good, I prefer people to just say what they think. Also I surprised he knew Tamaraneans existed' she chuckled at that particular gem amongst other things

'The hero team in Jump City have one, they're just starting out, but at least she's already in the public sphere so out of everything that had to be dropped on them several things were already done'

 _They do know there are actual orange aliens out there, and they compare me to them? That seems a little racist to me, especially if one day a legally immigrated Tamaran or half Tamaran wants to be president and they're just seen as the 2_ _nd_ _orange president elect_

 _Supergirl is exactly what we meant about aliens integrating with the society, Superman doesn't count as from Lois Lane's interviews he was basically born here, Supergirl on the other we know thanks to Cat Grant she was a child when she arrived on the planet, she had a culture of her own but she became part of our country, and by now would probably be a real citizen anyway_

 _He does have a point and luckily the DEO will be properly screening the registered aliens to check which ones are violating our laws and which ones are only technically illegal_

 _Kara's eyebrow raised 'Technically?'_

 _Some species have laws that don't coincide with our own. For example:_

 _Quarians can't show their faces to anyone but their mate or family, unless they're on their deathbed._

 _On Batarian planets it's illegal to be an escaped slave_

 _And Azarathians can't show emotions at all._

 _These are the kind of things that we can just over look, as opposed to say domestic terrorism, or being a convicted serial killer_

 _Makes sense_

Kara was enjoying getting to see her friend look so relaxed, it made her feel warm inside that she could make the stoic CEO appear so normal, unfortunately it wasn't going to last much longer

'Ms Luthor, the kid is here again' Jess calls over the intercom, causing Lena to sigh and walk over to her desk

'Thank you darling, you can send him in, and you could try learn his name you know?' she then quickly shuffles over to Kara and gives her a small hug 'Thanks for lunch Kara, maybe we can do this again tomorrow?' her question was hopeful and Kara looked ready to melt

'Oh course, wait damn it I really need to go or else Snapper's going to start yelling' She exits with just below super speed but her senses still pick up something that cause her to stumble as she enters the elevator

'Hi papa, Mom said you wanted to teach me some things' Carter says as he sits down beside the ravenette on the couch

'Yes precious, you're coming to that age where your abilities are going to start kicking in, so I'm going to help you learn to control it'

'Like Supergirl?'

Lena's chuckles sent shivers down Kara's spine 'Oh you have no idea kiddo'

 _Later_

Kara had quite a lot of things on her mind, and for once punching things wasn't helping, even if it was the first time in a while she'd gotten to spar with Astra in a no holds brawl, the older woman not given an inch despite the age gap. The older kryptonian must have figured this out as after pinning the blond she asks 'So Little One, what's buzzing in your mind?'

'I think my best friend is a demon. Also Carter Grant is a Halfling' she admits, getting laughter from a surprising source

'So those senses of yours are finally coming into effect' Luci grins widely as she enters the training room 'What happened to come to this revelation?'

'Carter came to L-Corp, she's teaching him to use his powers, whatever they are' Kara answers

Luci clicks her tongue before nodding 'It's about the right age so yeah that makes sense. If you had been a little older, Alura would probably have summoned me and I'd have taught you to use your powers. But you weren't old enough when you ended up on earth, and after that your Yellow Sun powers essentially overshadowed them'

Kara droops slightly 'Oh, does that mean I can't use abilities like you?'

'No Kara, it just means we're probably going to need to borrow the red sun room, as well as figure out what you are even able to do. As a Hellian you almost certainly have pyrokinetic abilities like me, meaning you'll also be essentially flame-retardant, that trait making it easier to summon as well as manipulate Hell forged Steel for weapons or even armour. I'm partial to a Battle Axe or a War Hammer if I'm perfectly honest. Though you probably shouldn't start there, maybe something small like knives and daggers' she chuckles and with a poof of black smoke summons a dagger with a curved, pitch black blade 'Demon Dagger, forged in the fires of Hell itself, it hurts anything it cuts so you may want to be careful' she chuckles as she sends it away again, watching Kara's eyes shine and gaze longingly at her ukr casual display of power.

'Kara there's a disturbance at the bank, security's down so we got no idea what's going on'

Kara sighs 'Okay got it. We're starting to figure this out once I get back' she practically demands, as Lucy laughs with a huge smile

 _The bank_

Supergirl lands right outside the bank, just as the problem casually strolls out, surprisingly lacking anything he could have taken. But it was when she got a look at his face she was surprised to see it was Maxwell Lord, or at least someone who greatly resembled him

'Lord?' Kara mutters mostly to herself

'Well hello Kara' Max hisses, his white eyes staring unblinkingly 'to think someone so pure and virtuous was actually a demon, Hillfyre's brat at that' Kara looks shocked and she hears Lucy swear in her ear

'How is he here?' she mutters worryingly, confusing Alex and the others 'Kara one thing I need you to do for me'

'Um, okay' Kara shrugs as Max stands there smug as usual 'Azazel?'

'Correct Ms Danvers, I suppose that means Miss Hillfyre is on the other end, hello there missy, be ready to see your child die by my hand' he forms lightning between his fingers and throws it at Kara, which she dodges and the car behind her explodes

'Crap, just what I need, another Livewire' Kara mutters, getting caught off guard when the angel pops up beside her and kicks her through the wall.

'As you can see Supergirl there's really no contest between us' he says, side stepping a blast of heat vision only to be slammed into by a flying kryptonian and sent flying as she came back outside. The Fallen stands and summons a ball of deep blue energy before tossing it at the hero, which she exploded with her heat vision then skits out of view.

' _Fuck, nothing seems to actually be working'_ Kara thinks angrily, surprised when she starting to feel the heat and itch of her heat vision…in her hands.

'Come out come out hero, I promise not to prolong your suffering' Max taunts summoning another energy ball

'I highly doubt that' Kara retorts as she steps back into view, all the while trying to condense the heat she was feeling into her palm rather than release it like she does with her eyes, holding in the yip when she feels tennis ball sized bundles of heat floating off her palms

'You're right, this is going to suck for you' he laughs before throwing the energy ball, which she retaliates to by swinging her arms forward and sending the fireballs soaring.

The energy ball hits her as the fireballs explode on Max, throwing both several metres backwards. Kara winces when her fingers run across the regenerating burn, while Max slowly stands, his upper torso covered in 2nd degree burns as well as having basically incinerated his shirt.

'Well that was quite the set back, I guess we'll just have to try this again another time' he sneers and his wings extend, just before shooting into the sky, Kara groaning from the ground

 _Later at the DEO_

When Kara got back to the DEO she was immediately mobbed by both her parents who buzzed around her checking for injuries

'Are you alright Little One?' Astra asks as her and Alex joins them

'So you found your flame already, you sure you need me for this after all?' Lucy teases lightly as she checks her hands for burns

'Yeah, I didn't do anything intentionally; I just felt what is best described as my heat vision in my hands and managed to compress it into those fireballs. I'm fine though Aunt Astra, the marks have healed already too' she says, then sighs when she sees J'onn marching over to them, looking annoyed at the demon

'Didn't you say we weren't going to be having issues with the angels?' J'onn hisses angrily

'I said probably, also Azazel is a Fallen and it's not like they ever follow any of the rules of either side of the divide. The only thing worse right now would be Samael dropping out of the sky to kick our asses' Lucy paces tiredly 'And now he knows about Kara which is a big problem, angels are difficult for demons to deal with, probably why so few of us ever think to try wipe the smug fucks out, and Fallen don't even have the rigid fighting style of the others to exploit even if in this case he does have their arrogance'

'So you're saying I can't do this?' Kara asks, wringing her hands tensely, which Lucy sees and exhales, a tiny emerald flicker passing her lips as she does

'No Kara darling, just that you can't rush into this like you often do. There are a lot of things our species can do to harm each other, you need to think through everything so that you can exploit those weaknesses without exposing your own to him' Lucy tries to explain, unsure herself how to deal with an angel like Azazel who she'd normally fought to a standstill at best.

What nobody expected was for someone to be knocking on the front door of the DEO, when they investigated it they found a burly, bald man and a woman with snow white hair and pale blue eyes

'Hello Miss In-Ze, we were sent here by Leviathan for security reasons. With a Fallen after you she thought it would be best if we didn't send any other demons' the man explains as Kara waves them in.

Lucy nods 'So she sent a frost giant and an ogre, that was actually pretty smart'

'Wait, he's an ogre? I thought you said they looked like some of the more fantastical aliens' Alex hisses in the demon's ear

Bruce rubs the back of his head 'I'm kind of a runt in that regard' Frost chuckles as he opens his jacket and reveals his secondary limbs, normal sized for a human, but given the snow shovel like hands of his primary arms, they looked quite petit and feminine 'They're not as good for breaking things, but they do make it easy to do more delicate things than my species can normally do'

'And you?' Astra asks, Frost grins and vanishes in a chilly plume of smoke, when it faded the woman was replaced by a what looked like a 12 foot killer ice sculpture 'Holy crap, yeah that's kind of awesome'

' _ **Thanks pretty'**_ she winks and Alex growls possessively, Astra was hers' not the frozen bitch, who grins before returning to her normal form

 _Back at the bank, some time later_

'You know what's strange about this?' Maggie asks as she tries getting something from the scorch marks Max and Kara had caused in their little brawl

'Besides Supergirl and this guy throwing fireballs and then he grew wings and flew off?' Alex replies

'Well yeah, but also the fact Maxwell Lord was pronounced dead over a week ago' Alex freezes

'What?'

'Yeah, he was found, or what's left of him was found charred to shit, luckily dental records were able to identify him or we'd have been wondering why there was a dead body in his office' Maggie chuckles slightly 'So him walking around not even slightly burned is weird as shit. Also those angel wings, or possibly Thanagerian, damn I never thought he'd turn out to be a non human given how much of an anti-alien arsehole he has always been' Alex chokes slightly

'Angels? You're one of those ultra religious kinds?' she asks, trying not to look the officer in the eye, and getting a laugh from the smaller woman

'Oh silly girl, you might need to clean off the smell of ash from your clothes before claiming demons don't exist' she grins 'Well see you later Danvers' she walks away with a sway of her hips, while Alex splutters and heads back to the DEO

 _CatCo_

'Hello Kiera, snow cone' Cat greets Kara and her new bodyguard, Ms Frost being the one least likely to cause a commotion from tagging around with the blond so was an ' _intern_ ' shadowing the reporter, while Bruce was to stick with Supergirl (Kara finding it funny whenever they save someone he starts it with ' _ **Hi my name is Bruce, I'll be saving you today**_ ' the ogre really seemed to like helping people)

'Ms Grant' the frost giantess nods before following the blond to her next assignment, Snapper grunts in basic acknowledgement before sending Kara off with a hand wave, the blond cheerfully leaving to do so until she gets a call from Alex about another Supergirl related issue and sped off, Cait groans slightly as this was definitely not the job she signed up to, if she wasn't so afraid of a white hot, venom coated tail blade being shoved up her ass she'd probably complain to Leviathan about this mission being below her standing. But she had enough brain cells to be afraid of an angry, or even a mildly annoyed Satan, so kept her mouth shut in that regard.

 _DEO later_

The wall falls apart when Kara is thrown through it, Luci smirking at a chance to actually cut loose, rather than summoning with a poof she appears to summon molten iron and letting it form into a hammer 'Come on little one, you're actually doing better than I thought you would' she grins and gets tossed aside by the kryptonian 'There we go dearie, keep it up' she flares out of the way of Kara's fist and reappears behind her, slamming the hell forged steel into her ribs, producing an audible crack, the problem being she put herself in the firing line of Kara's heat vision.

Kara was shocked that despite getting heat visioned to the face Luci at first just groaned slightly but then started to laugh, her face looking only slightly burnt, and even then it was rather rapidly repairing itself 'Holy crap' Kara gasped when the demon smiles through her damaged lips

'Nice to know where the limit of my defensive walls and regenerative abilities are, but shit that hurt. It's been a while since something has actually managed to burn me' she chuckles and poofs up 2 short swords 'want to try it where both of us have weapons now? I always hoped to teach you one of these days, better late than never ay Kara?' all her teeth were still visible in her smile, but Kara set aside any guilt to grab the sword by the blade… and immediately cut herself

'Shit' she hisses as she drops the blade

'Yeah, these things actually will hurt you kid, maybe we should start with the basics' Lucy says more seriously… or as serious as she could given the situation 'Also, don't tell your mother'

 _Late afternoon_

The screen flickers and Max/Azazel appear with a blade pressed to Cat Grant's neck 'Supergirl, come alone or Ms Grant dies. You have 1 hour, there is no need to tell you where I am, you will be able to sense my grace' he smirks as the screen blanks out once more

'Fuck!' Kara yells, kicking the nearest wall, (seriously what have walls done to deserve all the abuse in this chapter?) while Lucy slips away to the 2 magical entities

'What are the chances Leviathan will step in and end him?' she asks, surprised by the speed of the answer

'Minimal, especially with Cat's life on the line, she won't risk him killing her before she can snap his technically human neck. Plus if it wasn't for the very real chance Azazel could kill Kara I'd suspect it was some kind of test on her part' Lucy didn't like it but she knew the frost giant was right, especially with a demon as old as Leviathan it was impossible to judge them on present standards, but damn it Kara was her child.

This slight moral hiccup didn't stop her watching Kara storm past them 'Where do you think you're going?' she asks

'CatCo, he was right I can sense his _grace_ or whatever you want to call it. And before you tell me it's a trap, I kind of figured that out for myself and even if I hadn't Alex, Astra and J'onn have pointed the obvious out to me'

'I really hope you have a plan Kara Ze-Hillfyre' Lucy pleads, knowing the girl was impulsive on the best of days never mind when people she cared about were in danger

Kara nods even as her muscles tighten 'I'm going to kick his ass to Hell and back, so he never comes after anyone of mine again' she hisses and her eyes glow a deep blood red, shooting off into the sky before the elder demon could respond

' _Damn it kid_ ' Lucy thinks, running her fingers through her hair, groaning about the things she's given the blond (In this case stubbornness and an overprotective/possessive nature of things she cares about) before running to inform the others, though they probably already know.

 _CatCo_

Max grins as Supergirl drops onto the roof, not currently caring about the damage she may have caused as she sees his smug face and the tight grip he had on Cat's throat

'So you actually showed up and so quickly, very nice' he purrs, loosening his hold before shoving the older blond in the hero's direction 'Well human, get out of here, your usefulness has ended'

'Cat just get to safety' Kara hisses before the blond could work herself up to proper anger 'I can deal with this'

'You better, Supergirl' she mutters with her usual snark before leaning in close 'Le would have my head if you died Kara' she whispers to the hero before running to the fire escape

'So here we are, alone again, what now?' she asks with a sarcastic smile, which the Fallen returns before pulling a dagger from his belt

Max throws the blade and Kara dodges, but the knife very slightly nicks her forearm, the wound hissing as it heals itself

'Consecrated Silver hurts demons like you Kara. So now I finally have something that I know can kill you Supergirl' he grins widely and tosses another which Kara actually manages to completely avoid before charging straight at him, knocking him off the roof and only the quick unfurling of his wings stopped a messy splat, the fight quickly shifting to the sky. This didn't give Kara the advantage she had hoped, but it did seem to make things more difficult for Max to strike her with any kind of accuracy where the angel blades were concerned, he was still able to damage her on a purely physical level though. Kara on her side found this weakness extremely preferable to kryptonite, as while the silver blades burned her skin and the wounds clearly healed slower than regular wounds, she could fight at full strength against them and she could ignore the burns to a lesser extent when it came to her admittedly rather sloppy parries, one of which was somehow able to disarm him, even if it gave him an opening to slam her into the ground before landing a few feet away.

'Give up little Hillfyre, you're just embarrassing yourself at this point' Max sneers, his angel robes hiding most of the damage he had himself sustained, besides the broken nose from Kara punching him square in the face.

'No, I won't just let you win' she hisses between breathes

'Fine, make it difficult for yourself and painful for your family' he scoffs before willing lightning to build at his fingertips

'You know the one good thing about Lord already being dead is?' Kara asks weakly, clutching her ribs as she shuffles to a sitting position

'What?'

'I'm not breaking my no killing rule when I do this _please work_ ' she pleads internally as she puts all her focus and energy into one last attack, thrusting her arm out as she manages to form a knife: it was crude and plain, and it was so unaerodynamic she was surprised it even got as far as it was, but that didn't matter when it managed to find it's target between the Fallen's eyes, his body twitching and steaming as Hell forged Steel meet angelic grace, no matter how tainted it may be. With a pulse of energy a badly charred pile of bones falls from his body, revealing the angel within as well as finally succeeding in having Kara lose her lunch over something. Then the screaming/ inhuman gurgling began as Azazel's body began to burn and smoke before finally self emulating to less than ash, the dagger not lasting much longer as it faded away before it hit the ground.

'Kara he's dead, Kara?' Alex calls, panicking when all she gets is silence ' **KARA!** '

The blond just about grunts tiredly, having basically emptied her core with the summon. Her eyes fluttered when she felt herself move, followed by a pleasant heat, before finally passing out for real

 _DEO the next morning_

Kara grunts as she feels a headache forming, hating when something happens strongly enough to actually leave some kind of remnant on her, she barely gets her eyes open when she gets tackled by a crying Alex

'Kara, don't you dare fucking scare me like that again you hear me?'

'It's over right?' she asks

'Yeah, Azazel's gone, and Max really is just a pile of scorched bones, again it would appear' Lucy answers, not telling Kara about how she stole the angel's blades… in case they ever had to fight some powerful demons and needed an upper hand (Not like he'd need them back anyway).

'Great, if nobody needs me then I'm going back to sleep' Kara says before rolling over and falling asleep, Alura and Lucy chuckle while Alex sighs and gets pulled into an embrace by Astra.

 _L-Corp, that afternoon_

'As I'm sure you're aware the Fallen has been dealt with, seems we weren't needed after all in that regard' Frost says over the phone

Lena gives an unseen nod 'True, but the point of your entire company is basically a just in case' hearing the frost giant's sigh before disconnecting, then hearing a familiar whoosh and a disturbance outside her office

'Ms Luthor does not want to be disturbed' Jess argues unhelpfully as Kara strolls right in and sits opposite the CEO, causing the ravenette to chuckle

'Jess, I told you twice already Kara is always allowed to see me, especially when it's not CatCo related' her (soon to be long suffering) assistant sighs but nods and leaves with a low 'Yes Lena' so the 2 were finally alone 'Hello Kara'

'Lena, we need to discuss a few things, in particular that I know your secret and that you most likely know mine because of that' Kara half coherently explains getting a raised eyebrow from the woman

'Oh and what is that dearie?'

'That you're a demon, don't know what kind but you are one' Kara states with enough Supergirl confidence if Lena didn't already know she sure did now.

'And you're a Hellian/kryptonian hybrid, Supergirl' she replies with amusement 'And for the record, I'm a reptid dearie, my kind is quite rare, considering the most famous of our species is the Great Leviathan herself you can see why nobody's exactly unhappy there aren't too many of us around'

Kara smirks slightly 'You seem a little small to be a 10 ft sexy lizard lady' she teases and Lena laughs

'True, but being able to maintain a human form or find something to live in, makes it easier to go out in public without getting shot at' she explains, getting a confused look from Kara 'Oh you are so cute when you pout like that'

Kara sighed 'Lena, when I figured out what you were, I realised something else' At the other woman's curious look she continues 'I finally figured out what Cat got out of her deal with the Devil; a son. And if as he says you really are Carter's father, then you can only be one specific reptid; Leviathan' Lena's eyes flash pink as her wide grin revealed her needle like teeth, before she claps slowly.

'Very well done dearie, I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to recognise me. I guess the Black Mercy wasn't really something you wanted to remember' she teases and Kara jumps when something wraps around her ankle, looking down to see a black tail with a bladed tip 'Hello dearie, nice we get to finally meet, face to face, IRL'

TBC

LW: Well that happened, also I've just realised that unlike other fics I do, the Supergirl plot is sort of happening in the background and I'm just doing my own thing with the characters between plot points. Also yes, Cat is still in charge of CatCo, and isn't going anywhere. Anyone who has a problem with that please submit the complaint to Leviathan, who will promptly ignore it, or stab you in the heart with her tail for wasting her time.


	5. Chapter 5

LW: Well now for something completely unrelated to what's happening in the Supergirl canon. The usual random insanity you should be used to by now from me :D

Deals with Demons – Chapter 5 (Or the Alex fucks up chapter)

 _Alex's apartment_

' _Watashi ni kite, ā, kodai no mono_.' Alex chants, really hoping she read/translated it correctly (she probably should have asked Alura and Lucy for the texts, rather than simply _borrow_ them, but oh well) and was fairly confident when the symbols produced a plume of smoke… up until everything turned upside down.

'Are all humans this suicidally stupid, or are you unique in this regard?' A snarky hiss passed from the smoke, before a long snout nearly poked her in the eye as Leviathan Lutessa steps out of the circle in her true form

Despite the being in front of her Alex remained calm 'you're her correct? The Leviathan?'

'Yes darling, that's me. You obviously summoned me for a reason, what is it?' she smiled as her tail raises the human to eye level

Alex takes a moment before she answers 'I want to free Kara from your bind. It shouldn't have been her deal to make' she says confidently, or as confident as someone dangling upside-down by their ankle, so was surprised when the demon laughs in her face

'Oh you are supremely dim child. Firstly, why would I give up a powerful Halfling like Kara as my mate…' she casually smears Alex's circle with her clawed foot '…for a weak human without even the most basic of a magical core?' she appears to be quite gleefully enjoying Alex's look of sheer horror

'But… how?'

'The summoning circle you used, is inadequate to hold a Satan such as myself, even less so given you have no magic of your own within yourself or your bloodline with which to feed it, nor any lyrium with which to substitute your own deficiencies. You're lucky you summoned me and not one of the others, or that pretty little neck of yours would be snapped by now. The current Nocturne in particular, she would have had a lot of fun breaking you' she purrs, her long fingers running along Alex's cheek

'You said firstly, what else is stopping you?' Alex finally asks after a few minutes of tense silence

'Quite simply that Kara's wish saved your father's life, if I free Kara from our deal, it'll be a short trip from here to Cadmus where Jeremiah gets his heart ripped out or his skull crushed, actually I haven't done that in decades, maybe I should' her eyes flash as Alex is moved closer to Leviathan, her jaws opens widely and the human feels the pointed teeth pierce the skin of her chin as well as the crown of her head

' _ **It wouldn't be that difficult you know'**_ a sibilant voice purrs in the dark corners of her mind ' _ **To crack your fragile human skull like a walnut and revive you as my thrall, my little pet with the sole purpose of pleasing me. After all you have no power over me and I'm free to do as I will**_ ' Alex tenses, the scent of death and decay as well as the fact the reptid's tongue was nearly burning her simply by ghosting over her skin made her worry about her survival ' _ **But I won't**_ ' the teeth retract and Alex is flung to the ground with a painful thud 'There is something we share Little One, Kara's affection, there's no reason to damage that simply because you're a self sacrificing idiot' Leviathan watches Alex shuffle weakly as she pulls herself up 'This will be the last time you attempt to summon me dearie, or next time I break you regardless of what Kara will do because of it, though I'm sure we'll see each other again in the future. Ta ta little sis' she flashes a feral grin before shimmering away, leaving the agent with a couple broken bones, minor bite marks on her skull and a healthy fear of the divine and the demonic instilled in her.

 _DEO_

'Should I even bother asking what stupid stunt lead to this?' Lexi asks as she works on the brunette 'Or is this some other helping Kara related burst of idiocy?' the human's silence is all she needs 'Alexandra, I know you don't want to hear this, but Kara can take care of herself'

'But she's my little sister, I'm supposed to protect her, that was what I was supposed to do since she was brought into our family' Alex argues angrily 'But no, I can't help her, and if she gets hurt there's nothing I can do'

Despite herself Lexi can't help but chuckle 'Oh you silly human, so like my little sister. Always trying to put the worries of the world on her petit shoulders, even when there are others to carry that burden. And there are Agent Danvers: Kara has her parents, her aunt, Director Jones, you, agent Schott and the entire DEO on her side, your sister is never alone child, neither are you' the human sighs but nods to the doctor's advice, even if she doesn't really believe her and Lexi knows that, which is why she was informing Kara of this most recent burst of self-destructive/self-sacrificing idiocy.

 _Alien Bar that evening_

'Well someone has that look on their face that says she's fucked up' Maggie grins widely as she finally manages to get the agent to go for drinks with her, as well as let her see the wider world so to speak; she was sure the brunette had seen the frost giant and the Chuthulen on the way to their table, but the neko giving her the eyes seems to have gone completely over her head, as well as the Hellian pouring drinks though Maggie didn't mind, at least Maze being on tonight instead of M'Gann meant she'd get some good booze.

Alex groans before looking at the detective with a half assed glare 'I tried to be a good big sis, I didn't fuck up as you put it'

'Really, because I'm not judging if it is but what part of being a good sister involves teeth?' Maggie asks as she runs her fingers along Leviathan's bite marks

'No-n-nothing' Alex stutters as her cheeks turn beat red, then a scowl forms when her eyes flick across the bar

'Eh Danvers?' Maggie calls but the agent has already left her seat and advanced on a familiar Hellian and the flustered Latina by her side.

Lucy grins widely at finally having a chance to cut loose and enjoy herself, running her fingers along her brand teasingly, feeling it heat up under her fingertips 'What do you say love, repeat of that first night after this?'

'Only if I'm still sober enough to walk or fly out of here myself' the woman replies placing a kiss on her partner's temple

'Ah hem' Lucy groans before turning on her stool, eyebrows raised slightly when she finds herself eye to eye with Alex (and noticing the bite marks and bruising on the human's body almost instantly) 'Really Lucy, being out on a date with some chick after all that crap you said to Kara about being a family?' she asks angrily

'Really Alexandra? We could ask you the same for why you're here with a …what is that thing Luci?'

'Desire demon love' Lucy nods in agreement

'Desire demon, rather than my sister?' the woman returns just as sharply as Alex had causing her to blink

'No way, you're…'

'Yes dumbo that's my Alura under a glamour, what did you expect, another Astra? Why should they have to be twins when in disguise?' Lucy answers the unfinished questions and fires back some of her own 'Al is sitting the BAR this weekend, I'm showing support for my mate in my own way, by taking her out for a little fun. Don't tell Kara by the way, we want it to be a surprise when she gets it'

'Um okay'

'And for the love of Rao Alexandra, don't sleep with the damn Desire Demon' Alura hisses before turning to Lucy 'so which of these will actually do something to me on this planet?'

' _Oh this is going to be fun'_

'So you're back Danvers, know those sexy ladies?' Maggie asks with a smile when Alex returns to the table much less hot headed than when she left

'Yeah, they're my little sister's birth parents. I'm sure you can tell one's under a glamour and the other's a Hellian, given you're a desire demon' Alex replies flatly, noticing how the other woman's eyes practically inflate with surprise

'Well given that you're human…'

'Don't finish that, I've had enough of demons looking down on me for being ordinary, just get to the point' Alex hisses as she grips the front of Maggie's shirt who raises her hands defensively

'Fine Danvers, no offence meant. Still yes I am a desire demon, specifically a Halfling like your sister… don't give me that look Kara's other mother isn't a demon or any kind of magical being so she has to be a halfling. Or maybe not the same, my parents were magic but couldn't have a child, summoning a desire demon, these days I know her simply as Aunt Eris, she made it that they could have me, the catch being I would become a demon when I hit puberty. Luckily glamours come natural to my kind or I'd get a lot of weird looks' at Alex's curious glance she takes the human's hand in her own and brings it to her chest, then watches the girl turn near ruby red when she feels soft, warm flesh where there should be fabric 'And that's just the start' she says with a smirk as Alex manages to get her hand free from the demon's grasp, Maggie having her usual flirty smile which causes things to bubble inside.

 _L Corp_

Lena's back clicks as she stands to take a break from mind numbing paperwork when she hears a thump on her balcony, followed by the door swinging open

'Sure come right in darling' she says with a smirk and a hand wave, not even turning to see Supergirl enter the room 'Any reason you're showing up through the window this time?'

'What did you do to Alex?' Kara asks, ignoring the demons question, though her smirk only widens rather than show any irritation

'So the human tattled?' she teases in a child like tone, her slitted pupils asserting themselves

'No but you left some pretty distinctive claw marks on the floor of her apartment, maybe don't grandstand where simply moving your foot can leave permanent marks' Kara retorts before continuing 'So once more, what did you do?'

Lena chuckles 'Nothing the child didn't deserve.'

'She has bite marks on her body from those needle teeth of yours, and these aren't hicky level bites, that was a _**survived a crocodile or a shark attack**_ kind of bite' Kara argues back angrily

'She wanted me to break our deal, free you from my brand' she explains with a hiss 'I told her no, explained why and then scared her a little. I may have also threatened to kill her and resurrect her as a thrall, speaking of which I miss having those back in the old days, you and Cat are always so busy and I **never** pay for sex' Kara, seeing Leviathan was obviously going off on a mental tangent slams her fist into the table, breaking it (probably better than slamming her fist into Lena's face, mostly because she gets to keep all her limbs, not something she's be able to boast about once Lena stopped seeing stars) 'Now that was just rude' she pouts

'Stay away from my sister; I can handle her arguments myself'

'Then teach her not to summon me, I'm breaking bones next time' Lena argues back

'You already did! 2 ribs and her collarbone' Kara yells before in a blur of motion she was lifted off the ground, staring into large reptilian eyes as Leviathan's clawed hand grips her throat tight enough to snap a human's neck

'Your sister has a thick skull, so you can try and get this through to her, maybe even learn it yourself: I don't like people trying to take my things, I get angry and then I get violent. As long as Alexandra doesn't try to make me break my deal, she won't force my hand'

'So I'm just one of your possessions then?' Kara croaks, Leviathan raising a brow ridge before releasing the hero, letting her float back to the ground as the Satan turns on her heels, a flick of her wrist engulfing her in purple smoke where the sound of snapping bone and tearing flesh was heard, when the smoke cleared Lena was standing passively, staring at the cracked window her chair being flung back had caused and chuckled mirthlessly

'Oh Kara, you are so much more than that' the hand gesture was an obvious dismissal but Kara had said her piece so had no other reason to stay, leaving the way she came, noting her kicked puppy eyes appeared to have no effect on the pink/green eyed demon.

 _Cat's_

'Well what can I do for you Supergirl' Cat asks with a smirk, until she sees the tear tracks on Kara's cheeks and turns serious, ushering her in quickly

'Thanks Cat, I needed someone to talk about and the only other person who I can discuss Lena with is preoccupied'

Cat snorts 'Really, do I even want to know?'

Kara sighs 'When I arrived to talk I first thought Lucy was cheating for a minute, but then the glamour faded and there she was, a little tipsy and giddy but it was definitely mom. Given the next thing that happened was seeing my ukr's bare and really perky breasts because mom tore the shirt off her I decided to find somewhere else… quickly'

'So I'm 2nd choice, way to make a girl feel loved Kiera' Cat scoffs before freezing 'Wait, baby Lane's your father? Well that was unexpected, continue'

Kara sits and sighs 'Alex decided to summon Lena and get her to set me free…'

'You're sister is still alive correct?'

'Yes?'

Cat sighs in relief 'Good, Leviathan is….' She stops when there's shrieking and thrashing audible from the living room 'Ah crap' she mutters runs off Kara following and finding Carter groaning and writhing, scales erupting along his skin before receding 'Hey Carter, come on kiddo it's just a nightmare' Cat coos soothingly, unfortunately the boy's tail had managed to assert itself, flicking around as he twitches before striking forward in Cat's direction.

The tail is stopped by a pale hand wrapped around it's tip, Lena appearing with her glowing pink eyes, low clicks escaping her throat before she kneels on the bed and pulls the half shifted reptid into an embrace, unintelligible noises coming from the duo as Carter begins to relax, Lena's long fingers running through his hair as she gently ruffled it.

Lena's eyes meet Cat who nods and steps out, Kara glad she hadn't moved from the doorway the entire time as it probably wasn't a good idea to get to close to the Satan right now. It made the decision to follow Cat back into her room very easy as otherwise it would just be a matter of time before Lutessa either saw or more likely sensed her skulking around

'Does that happen a lot?' Kara asks, sitting on the bed and looking at the wall in concern

'The nightmares? Every now and again, the shifting is more recent and one of the reasons I asked Lena to help him control his abilities'

'It's probably a good thing she showed up when she did, that tail could have hurt' Kara winced and surprisingly Cat laughs

'Very true Kara. I think Leviathan's been shadow parenting Carter a lot longer than she will ever admit to doing so' Cat smiles and Kara looks confused 'Helicopter parenting didn't sound right seeing as she's literally a demon from the pits of Hell'

'Plus the last time she was in a helicopter it got shot at, like a lot' Kara jokes and Cat smiles before it drops

'This is what she wants, what she never had; a family' Kara raises her eyebrows 'Leviathan has been alone for a long time, sure she has had thralls and bed mates but Carter is the first offspring she's ever produced, the only being sired by the 2nd most powerful demon in existence. She's defensive and protective of this, which is why I was surprised she let Agent Scully live after trying to take you away from her. I know Leviathan and to a certain extent Lena seems aloof and flighty at times, but she has a death grip on anything she deems as hers, and this family she's building for herself definitely fits the bill'

Kara flops down and leans against the media mogul 'I know she cares but today it just felt like I was some kind of object to her, something she can write ' _ **Lena's, fuck off!**_ ' on and be done with. Now I think about it, isn't that what these marks are?' she rubs the _**L**_ on her wrist thoughtfully

Cat chuckles 'Oh Kara, my sweet naive super, you are so much more than a possession to her. Lena has fallen for you Sunny Danvers, I think so have I but right now it's about her. You keep forgetting she's a demon, she's not going to just ask politely for people to go away, she's going to break things and possibly kill people in order to protect what she sees as hers, namely you, me and Carter. I know as a hero you think killing is wrong, but like I said, Lena's a Demon, a very freaking old and powerful demon who has a certain way of doing things, I bet even baby Lane has no problem killing for her family's protection' she explains, smirking when Kara (reluctantly) nods in agreement 'I'm glad we understand one another, but I think you need to rest. Le will be in there about half an hour so just curl up on the bed and I'll sort things out once Carter goes to sleep'

'You don't have to do this, giving up your bed…'

'I'm not giving up my bed, like your Red K self pointed out we're both mates to The Leviathan, we should at least be able to share a bed without breaking out in hives' Cat states directly, finding amusement that she could make the great Supergirl blush.

'O-okay Cat' Kara gulps and as instructed curls up on the bed, Cat running her fingers through her hair not too dissimilar to what she does for Carter, the halfling's eyes droop and close, gently snoring escape her lips in under 10 minutes.

 _Alex's apartment, the next morning_

'Ow my fucking head' Alex groans as she sits up in her bed, trying to remember how she even got there in the first place

'Well hello to you too sleepy head' Maggie greets with a chipper smirk as she enters the room herself

'Maggie! Holy shit we didn't sleep together did we?' Alex asks in a panic

'I'm actually offended you'd say such things: 1 that you don't want to sleep with me, and 2 that I need you to be wasted in order to sleep with me. Besides even if I tried, should I mention the kryptonian currently in your shower who could break me in like 5 seconds?' the desire demon wrings her hands nervously, just as Alex hears the shower stop then Astra blurs into the room in her usual clothes

'Good morning Brave One, I see you've awoken, should I get you some painkiller for your hangover?' Astra asks, her focus solely on her mate rather than the detective

'No, I'm good, I need this pain right now' Alex waves her off and the kryptonian rolls her eyes

'Do I want to know what you did to deserve this pain and lead you to heavy drinking?' she asks

'I did something stupid, without thinking…'

'Hence why it was a stupid decision Brave One' Astra jokes 'Such as getting your ass kicked by Leviathan' despite herself Alex laughs

'Kicking my ass would imply their was an actual fight involved, I was hanging upside down for the entire time, including when in her mouth… shut up' Alex hisses at a grinning Maggie 'Wait, how did you know it was Leviathan?'

'I've seen the creature as well as the marks on your head. I actually think she has the same amount of teeth in both forms, they fit in that elongated reptile snout but look creepy when she smirks as a human with demon teeth'

'And the reason you're here and not dead is…'

'Simple, I did something rash before and it bit me in the ass, leading me to getting imprisoned in Fort Rozz. So instead I'm getting all the facts before knocking on Lena's door' Astra answers

'I think I had my Fort Rozz moment when Lena threatened to crush my skull between her jaws, or possibly her thighs… don't' Maggie opens her mouth but closes it at Alex and Astra's glares 'then tosses me across the room like a rag doll. Fuck I should have just talked to Kara instead of basically trying to force the hand of a fucking demon' she groans as she flops back onto the bed, not helped by both of the others laughing at her 'Yeah laugh it up, laugh at the dumb, squishy human' she mutters

'You're not squishy Danvers, you're toned, it's not your fault compared to a demon or a kryptonian you're kind of fragile but as those both tend to be able to shrug off gunfire and getting thrown through a brick wall and jump right back through it and continue fighting it makes sense' Maggie says, chuckling as she pokes her in the ribs.

'I suppose, doesn't mean I have to like it either' she groans as she curls into the nearest warm body, in this case that of Maggie to freezes and looks over to Astra who was still just smiling

' _What have I just let myself into?_ ' the desire demon thinks before shrugging ' _It'll be fun though, the stamina of these girls_ '

 _L Corp, about midday_

Lena smiles as she prepares her notes for the future video conference when Jess calls her 'Miss Luthor, Kara is sitting outside and appears to be waiting to see if she can see you. Did you guys have a fight or something? I was actually expecting her to walk right past me as usual but she's sitting outside your office. I'm really confused' she says and even Lena can hear the succubus is actually pretty close to disturbed something she didn't expect to ever hear on her assistant

'Yes send her in immediately' Lena replies, the door clicking open and Kara walks in slowly 'are we still fighting darling?'

Kara blinks 'No, I mean I hope not. I, I wanted to say sorry how I reacted, my sister is important to me she's family and I kind of react badly to people hurting them… which is exactly what you were doing in your own demonic way, stopping Alex from breaking up your family' she sniffles and is surprised when she gets pulled into the ravenette's embrace

'Oh Kara, I didn't want you to cry, but I couldn't let someone take you from me, like I said before; human, alien, demon, spirit or even angel, they try and I break things. I hope we can move past this' she bites her lip and Kara kisses it

'I think we'll be fine and if what Aunt Astra said is true you really put the fear of G… well Satan into Alex, she's not going to do something like this again'

'Good, disapproving siblings and even other relatives I can handle, I don't care if she thinks I'm not good enough for you morally or otherwise as long as you think I'm good enough for you, but trying to break these bonds will not end well for anyone, even Luci' Lena admits, stroking Kara's cheeks and getting her to smile and blush the demon grinned too as it appeared Sunny Danvers had returned to her

'I bet, almost makes me glad Lex is in jail, he'd definitely be disapproving of what we have' Kara jokes and Lena cracks a smile even if a small part of her winces in memory 'I have to get back to work or else Snapper will have my head, think we could do dinner?' Kara's pout had returned and this time Lena wasn't even trying to ignore it

'Sounds wonderful darling, we'll eat at Baratie, the owner has wanted me to see how well my little business venture went for a month now. 8 good for you?' she asks and gets a happy squeal in return. Kara kisses her cheek and rushes out, Jess peaking in once she was gone 'Everything's fine now, no need to panic' Lena answers the question in her eyes and the succubus nods before returning to work.

'Well that was entertaining dearie'

Lena spins around and was only mildly shocked her caller was around at this time, but the shade had never been one for punctuality so she just ignored it 'Find your own girl to play with' she replies with a mock glare, the black eyed woman just grins wider

'Oh… Lena is it? Well for the moment at least. Why must you be so serious around me?'

'Because one of us has to Helena, how to people even fear you when you act like this?'

'Because I can kill them with no chance of a backlash. Perks of my species and my title' Helena's grin got wider and despite herself Lena joins her 'Also can you imagine the look on those pompous jackasses up top if they found out we were in contact with each other? Makes me smile regardless of the circumstances outside' she laughs madly

'Well having 4 Satans in a room spells disaster; but if we're on different continents… nobody has to know'

'Crowley is worried he has a traitor in his mitts and Raz was killed about a year ago, have you tried getting in touch with the new Lucifer dearie?'

'No but it shouldn't be too hard, I just need to beat the crap out of League members until I find the new Demon's head, or find someone with the dagger's marks on their skin, meaning either the Dark One themselves or a bond mate'

'Always so direct, makes me wonder how you lasted this long Leviathan' Helena teases only half jokingly

Lena scoffs 'Because my kind are difficult to kill Fiona Nocturne' her needle teeth flash at the Shade's anger at the use of that name 'anything else?'

'Just idle gossip and something I found ironically amusing'

Lena sighs 'What?'

'Just that the brightest Supergirl is a Demon, well half but still, while the darkest Kara In-Ze is an Angel' Helena's black eyes flash as Lena actually stares in shock

'You're talking about that one aren't you? But how, the barrier should be impenetrable'

'Well something breached it, and I peered in through the cracks in the world as I always do and there she was, your Sunny Danvers an angel in a Dark World. Like I said, it amused me for ironic reasons, the best reasons. Bye, bye dearie' the calls ends and Lena sighs into her chair, dealing with demons was almost as bad as dealing with humans sometimes, but at least she could kill humans, killing a fellow Satan, that wasn't something she could do on a whim. Besides as much of a pain in the ass she is, she was also the reptid's oldest friend, and she had so few of those she wasn't going to throw it away just because she was a bit of a gossip and sneak.

TBC

LW: So that happened, Lena reminds everyone she's not human (mostly Alex) Lucy gets laid after (how long ago was Kara born?) many, many years, seeds of SuperCat and maybe even Sanvers (Is General Sanvers a thing?), Lena being overly protective and a couple other things. More stuff next time, maybe even plot related.

Translation is 'Come to me, oh Ancient One'

Alura's glamour is basically Lana Parilla, going for a theme here with OUAT and seeing as Astra's the older twin she got the older Mills, while Alura got Regina.

Maze is Mazikeen from Lucifer, which is based on the DC Sandman comic.

For the record I'm perfectly aware Lena is at times flighty, insane and more importantly OOC. That's because she isn't Lena Luthor, well not fully, she's a several millennia old demon who is insanely powerful and gets bored easy. She often does things simply to amuse herself or get a rise out of people, which in turn could do something that interests her. Also like I said she is possessive of things she deems hers… such as her 1st attempt at a family.


End file.
